Once Upon A Different Story
by The Imaginative Babbler
Summary: What if it was different? This is a series of AUs. If follows several different stories with our beloved characters, with what if and how might things had been different. What if someone from Faerie had decided to look for the Grimms when Veronica disappeared? What if Puck had run to Veronica instead of Ferryport Landing during his exile? What if there were Soulmates? Read and see
1. Chapter 1: Index

Chapter 1: Index None of the stories here are in order. Instead they're chapter by chapter written. Then the chapters will be put here in the index so you can read the stories in order. I have too many ideas that I don't want to write at once. I have so many other things to work on. So I'm following Triscribe's example with her Star Wars story to do this. Destined: Chapters: 2, 5, 11 In Faerie everyone has a soulmate. Thousands of years means your soulmate is likely alive when you are born. Most faeries are born with them or receive them within a century. Puck has gone all his life without one. He has not been destined for someone, at least someone as old as he. Almost everything changes when he receives his mark and hears his words. The Prince's Prisoner: Chapters: 3, 7 Sabrina had woken up in barred room guarded by two men in armor. The Faerie King, a boy who has been eleven for ages, is holding her captive. Eleven-year-old Sabrina discovers what her mother has been up too and what this all means for her. A Faerie Friend: Chapters: 4, 8 When Veronica Grimm has not shown up for two months the people in Faerie become suspicious. She was one of the only people who had treated him well and respected him. So though no one else will Puck goes out to search for her. Instead he finds her children already losing hope and innocence. Through their savior the girls learn about the world of Everafter. Somewhere to Run: Chapters 6, 9 When Puck is told he needs to marry Moth he knows he needs to run. The issue is he knows nothing about living in the modern world or any humans in the city. He has no idea how to get anywhere. Then he remembers Veronica Grimm. He knows where to go. The Color That He Brings: Chapters 10 Another Soulmate AU. Until you meet the one your destined to be with the whole world is just shades of black, white and grey. Sabrina's been able to see color as long as she can remember, she doesn't care about love and silly soulmates. After all she can see the world without them. That is until the colors start to fade away. Notes: Faerie is a kingdom around the size of the state of Texas with many different terrains in a dimension parallel to our earth. That dimension includes places like Neverland, Liliput, Oz and Etc. 


	2. Chapter 2: Destined Pt 1

**Chapter 2: Destined Pt 1**

 **Summary: In Faerie everyone has a soulmate. Thousands of years means your soulmate is likely alive when you are born. Most faeries are born with them or receive them within a century. Puck has gone all his life without one. He has not been destined for someone, at least someone as old as he. Almost everything changes when he receives his mark and hears his words.**

Puck was one of the few people in Faerie without a soul-mark. Everyone else had the words across their skin. In fact there were few unmarked, few destined to be alone forever. Sadly Puck was one of those. His father found it unnatural, an abomination to the royal family. Mustardseed, though he had not yet found his other half, had words on his skin from the day of his birth over three thousand years ago.

Being unmarked as Puck was meant almost a worse thing than being mortal. Even the humans had their marks, developed once their soul-mate was born. If their soul-mate was older they were born with the mark.

Everafters had them too… most of them did. However unlike with the people of Faerie they did not put much stock in it. They lived too long to be tied to just anyone for years in years. Only few everafter soul-mates ever worked out. Most of them were still in love no matter how long they pursued others though.

One of the most famous cases in the fairytale world was Snow White and William Charming. Having spoken their words over 600 years ago both were in love. Then Snow had questioned her fate, running at the altar, determined no longer to be a damsel in distress. Charming had went along, continuing to woo other princesses, though his heart belonged to Snow. Now, still stuck in Ferryport Landing they pined over each other, never brave enough to voice it.

Puck would much rather not have a mark than be like that. Frankly he didn't care anymore at this point. Not after his father had told him at a tender age that a markless would not be accepted as king. That was when his mother had told him Puck would make his own fate, he would rule one day and till then he would be the King of Tricksters.

Now around four thousand years old Puck took pleasure on wreaking havoc around Faerie. He was laughing in the air high above where his latest prank had stuck several faeries wings together. That was when he felt it. In the small of his back, not far below where his own wings sprouted there was a searing pain.

He fell to the ground writhing as the scalding pain continued. He was being seared by a cattlemark, shot from behind with a poison dart or burned to the bone. Puck's inhuman scream drew the attention of the other fairies. Several tried to fly and catch him as he fell but he crashed to the ground.

Puck only remembered Titania flying over to him before he blacked out. The pain was disappearing and he rested in his mother's arms. His screaming and writhing stopped so he was no longer a squiggling green snake hissing in pain. Only a boy peacefully asleep.

Those who weren't Puck had a different point of view. They had seen the boy fall to earth and Titania had flown over worried. The dirty boy was now in her arms. She had not seen him in a few days as was his habit. He would fly around, pulling pranks, causing mischief and having adventures before visiting her and his brother before flying away again.

He looked healthy and she saw no signs of harm. As he was in her arms he stopped his tortured yells and twists. He looked calm as if nothing had happened. Titania did what any good mother would. She took her son to the nearest healer to try and figure out what had caused her child the pain.

Puck woke in a bed several hours later to see his mother, Cobweb and another healer arguing avidly. He was in the infirmary, that much he knew. If he was healing though why wasn't he in a cocoon?

He posed the question out loud so the others in the room stopped arguing. They all turned towards him. Titania looked towards the other two adults and commanded them in her most authoritative voice. "Out. You shall tell no one of this. The crown prince had merely contracted an illness from one of the slimes he created. That is what they need to know. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness," both men said bowing and stepping out.

Puck sat up and turned to his mother. "We both know that making pranks has never harmed me. Even all those slimes. What really happened? Have I been poisoned? Or shot? What has happened to me?"

He twisted around trying to look at his back. He had turned his head into an owl's to get a good look when Titania spoke. "Turn back to me Puck and I shall explain all."

Pouting the face of an 11-year-old boy faced her. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow expectantly. He still wanted to see if he had a gunshot in his back. Titania gripped one of his hands holding it in her own.

"Puck that pain was no wound or one of the body. It was one of the soul."

"My soul has been attacked? Which foul creature did it? The Trickster King is not kind to those that—"

He was cut off by Titania's kind but scolding voice. "Not an attack but a gift. You have a mark."

Puck stopped his rant and stared at her. He blinked several times unbelievingly. He opened his mouth to gape then closed it again. Then after ten minutes he spoke. "You're sure I haven't been shot?"

"No," Titania shook her head. "We checked. Your soulmate has just been born."

"Just now?" Puck asked. He had lived thousands of years. To have a soulmate just now in the turn of the 21st century, the idea was preposterous.

"Yes."

"I assume you took a census of the fairies born recently?"

"Your soul-mate is not a fairy."

"Not a fairy?" Puck asked.

"None of our kind were born today."

"Everafters?"

"I have heard of none though I would not know for sure. There are too many of us to know for sure. The likelihood is that your soulmate is a mortal. A human."

"That's impossible," Puck replied. "It's not—"

"It is. Though it's rare. I heard in Ferryport Landing that Cinderella has finally married. She received her soulmark some fifty years ago."

Puck was looking horrified now. Then with a petulant look on his face he said with the stubbornness of a five year old, "It's good I'm not growing up then. I won't fall in love and I won't…"

"But you will," his mother laughed. "That is how fate works. The soulmarks are what is destined."

"I won't."

"You shall see when you meet her." Titania's words set Puck's face into another scowl. His eyes were gleaming now, with curiosity, acceptance, anger, hate and almost every emotion known to the world.

"What are the words?" Puck asked suddenly to scared to look himself.

 **"I'm not stinky."**

Suddenly Puck was laughing again. If he had to have words tattooed on his back for eternity he was glad it was those. Though he wouldn't fall in love and he wouldn't meet his soulmate. He wouldn't grow up. No one could force him too though they might try now that they knew.

"Mother I don't want anyone to know," Puck demanded of her somber again. "I still have no soulmark and I'm still the Trickster King. I am not growing up and I won't let anyone know I have a mark. Nothing will change."

The Queen's smile said she thought otherwise but she said nothing. She just nodded and watched her son fly off to prepare another batch of stink bombs. He seemed to forget everything but Titania knew that those words would stick on his mind as they did his back. The boy had a mate and that meant that everything might change.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince's Prisoner Pt 1

**Chapter 3: The Prince's Prisoner Pt1**

 **Summary: Sabrina had woken up in barred room guarded by two men in armor. The Faerie King, a boy who has been eleven for ages, is holding her captive. Eleven-year-old Sabrina discovers what her mother has been up too and what this all means for her.**

When she woke up Sabrina Grimm had no idea where she was or what had happened. The last thing she did remember was going for a walk in Central Park after school with her parents. Her mother had allowed her to run ahead somewhere when Daphne insisted they stop for ice cream. She had gotten pretty far ahead. Then she had woken up here.

Here was a room with jail bars. It was bigger than her actual room at home. Fancier too. The bed she had woken up on had silken sheets and fur blankets. The pillows were like clouds under her head. It smelled like everything nice and natural, sticks of cinnamon, pine leaves and lavender. For a few seconds she thought she was still dreaming.

Then she sat up and realized the room was not a room at all. It was just one nice wall, two hard stone ones and bars. The floor was grimy dirt and it was cold and moist down here. She was in some paradoxical dungeon.

She got even more frustrated when she realized there were two armored guards right outside the bars. Both had swords sheathed at their sides, wore full chainmail and green tunics. She was in some jail for a renaissance fair. That had to be it. Then what was with the bed?

She pinched herself two more times to convince herself she was asleep. It didn't work. Sadly she was awake. Who were these freaks who had kidnapped her? Where was she? How long had she been gone?

Growling Sabrina got out of the warm bed and pounded on the bars. "Hey, metal-heads! Where am I? Why am I here?"

The one to her left turned his head but kept the rest of his body as straight as a ruler. If this was a reenactment it was a good one. "In Faerie ma'am. By order of the king."

"Fairy? King?" Sabrina asked. "This is a joke right?"

"No. The king loves his jokes but this is not one of them."

"Explain. Why am I here and where is here?" Sabrina demanded stomping her foot kicking up dust like a whinnying horse. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she glared at them with her deep icy blue eyes.

"Against orders," replied the guard to her right. He didn't even turn his head. He spoke gruffly like he was giving orders. Who did he think he was? "You're to sit here until the king summons you. He left your bag here. It was on you when you were brought here."

That was when Sabrina noticed her backpack in the corner. She smiled. Her new phone should be in there. That was until she remembered it had lost it's battery during school. She decided to try again. Her family had to be worried. "How long have I been here? Answer all my questions."

There was no reply. Sabrina tried again in an angrier and what she thought was a more authoritative voice. Neither of the guards said a thing, just stood there facing forward with their hands still clenched on the pommel of their swords.

Sabrina yelled in frustration and threw her bag on the bed climbing back up there herself. Might as well get her work done though it looked like she might not be able to turn it in tomorrow.

She was finishing up the last of her geometry problems to the sound of her grumbling stomach when a click echoed across the cavernous wood ceiling. Sabrina put down her pencil and looked up. There was a teenage girl not much older than her. She was petite and looked nervous. She held a bundle in her arms.

"Are they finally letting me out of this ridiculous place?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am. His majesty has requested you join him for dinner. As you have no formal clothes he has sent this."

"A dress? Why am I changing for this guy who imprisoned me?"

"I'm afraid I just do what his majesty asks. He may let you go after dinner if you ask him. You won't be there unless you wear the dress."

"Fine. Send everyone out of this hallway. I need to change in privacy so you need to leave too. Then I eat and then I go home. This Fairy king just messed with the wrong girl."

"Yes ma'am. Ring this bell when you are ready to be escorted for dinner."

As the maid shooed everyone out of the hall Sabrina brushed her hair with the brush she always kept in her backpack. She slipped off her shirt quickly throwing on the dress before taking off her pants under it. She kept her converse on. There was no way she was wearing those preposterous heels.

She walked out wearing her torn black converse under her new gown. A gown… She, Sabrina Grimm, was in a gown. This is only to get out of here, she reminded herself, as she looked down at herself. The gown was a sapphire blue, not so different a shade from her blue eyes. It didn't poof out at the sides thankfully but fell down in a fit and flair style. Nothing like one of those Disney movie gowns. Layers of gossamer made up the skirt, in a fashion that resembled an upside down rose. The edges had a silver floral lace creeping up the sides. The torso was embroidered with flower patterns and right on her waist was a silver ribbon. Sabrina hated pink but she had to admit that the whole thing was nice. Though it was slightly uncomfortable.

Now she was ready to see this "Fairy" king who kept her prisoner, made her dress ridiculously and a manner of other terrible things. He had to be deranged and some sort of creep.

So when she rung the bell and followed the girl in front of her to dinner she had been expecting a crotchety, old creep. Therefore when she was led to a room with only a throne made of branches she had been surprised to see the person lying on it. With his feet reclining on one of the armrests and his head was resting against his arms. He wore a plaid green shirt and black slacks. The outfit made his hair seem even more golden and made his forest green eyes shine brighter. He didn't seem to notice them enter.

Sabrina saw him and all the things she had planned to yell and scream and say had flown from her mind. This boy was just her age. He was a pretend king. This was all pretend. Though she had to admit he was handsome.

Several chirping sounds were made nearby him and that was when Sabrina noticed the floating lights. Immediately the boy sat up and turned to look at them. He gestured for the maid to leave the room and she scurried backwards out the door. He then looked at Sabrina. "I have a lot of questions for you."

"Questions for me? That's hilarious."

"I'm pretty funny," the boy smirked then the smile fell and he looked at her confused. "That wasn't a joke though. I do have questions."

"Well I need mine answered first. I'm the one who woke up in a dungeon! Who are you? Where am I? Why do you think you're a king? What on earth is Faerie? Is my family okay? How long have I been here?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"No," Sabrina told him rudely. "I really don't care. Whoever you are I shouldn't have to listen to you and you shouldn't have kidnapped me. Tell me what I want to know then get me home."

"Your parents never told you?" the boy asked her still confused. He was standing up now.

"Told me what? You know my parents?"

"Everyone around here knows about the Grimms. Not that they all like you that much. That's kind of why you're here."

"What?" Sabrina yelled as he stared at her for another moment. He know really looked puzzled. He was even biting his bottom lip and his eyes were looking at her in a manner as if he didn't believe she was telling the truth.

"Eat dinner with me Grimm. Then we'll both get some questions answered. I'm starved and I got dressed nicely. If I have to endure that torture this better be worth it."

Sabrina almost laughed. This was ludicrous. Instead she followed the boy through a door waiting to be answered and escape this ridiculous nightmare. She was getting her answers, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4: A Faerie Friend Pt 1

**Chapter 4: A Faerie Friend Pt 1**

 **Summary: When Veronica Grimm has not shown up for two months the people in Faerie become suspicious. She was one of the only people who had treated him well and respected him. So though no one else will Puck goes out to search for her. Instead he finds her children already losing hope and innocence. Through their savior the girls learn about the world of Everafter.**

The Crown Prince of Faerie was a lonely child. Though he had parents and a brother none of them understood him and his inability to grow up. None of the other fairies understood either. They all just stayed away from Puck and his tricks not wanting to be caught in them. None of them wanted to hear about the tricks he pulled either.

So when Veronica Grimm came to introduce herself after a meeting with his parents Puck learnt what it felt like to have someone listen. She had asked about his title as the Trickster King and what his favorite trick had been. Then she had listened as Puck went on and on about several of his more recent tricks.

Every time Veronica Grimm came to Faerie Puck talked to her. They talked about tricks, adventures, slimes and anything else. It was his favorite thing to do beside pulling pranks. Especially when Veronica gave him suggestions and helped him out.

That had confused him. How could an adult have such good ideas? Didn't they stop having fun when they grew up? Veronica laughed when he asked her. She smiled that smile she always gave him before replying. "Just because I've grown up doesn't mean I'm not the same person I was as a kid. I have two kids now and I have more fun than ever."

She had then proceeded to tell him about her daughters. Sabrina and Daphne they were called. Daphne was five and loved princesses (though apparently they did not read Fairy tales), making things up, dancing, music and arts and crafts. Sabrina was ten, Veronica told him brightly. Not that much younger than him. She liked sports, action movies and punching people that were mean to her.

Puck's reply was that girls were horrible creatures. Luckily Veronica's daughter did not seem to be as afflicted with the horrible things most girls were. That still didn't mean she was worth saying anymore about.

Still he listened when Veronica talked about her daughters. After all she was the only person willing to listen to him about pretty much anything. He disagreed with his parents. Veronica Grimm was amazing for Faerie. Titania and Oberon were just snotty. He enjoyed every one of her visits it was nice having someone to give you advice and talk too. That was why he noticed when she didn't come to visit anymore.

No one else was worried. Most of them hadn't even noticed that she hadn't come for a whole week. Puck had pointed it out to his mother, Titania. She had laughed at him. "Veronica Grimm is fine. It has not been long since her last visit."

It had been though. None of the fairies realized. With such long lifespans days seemed like seconds and they all blended together. So none of them worried at all besides Puck. He was lonely again and though it was hard to admit he was scared for Veronica. It had been two months, seeming like only a week to most of faerie. That was when Puck decided to investigate.

His decision to leave Faerie while searching wasn't hard. He had a suspicion his father, Oberon, was thinking of getting rid of him soon anyway. The only reason Puck had not yet been expelled was Titania's begging and pleading. No one appreciated here. They expected him to marry Moth, though she was the reason he had almost been expelled. No, he would find Veronica Grimm. Just to give him a break from his home.

He packed up his stuffed animal, Kraven the Destroyer and his pajamas. With his hoodie on his back and his ripped jeans he set out to talk to the Everafters around New York. He needed to see what they knew.

He started off easy in the Golden Egg. "Mama" the Mother Goose owned the shop and was a good friend of Veronica. The human had gotten the goose a spot in bartending school so she could get this shop in the entrance to Faerie. Before that she had lived in a hotel.

"Sorry kiddo, I haven't seen Veronica. Tell me when you find her. A woman like that doesn't just disappear."

Puck had moved on to every person in the bar. The drunk ramblings of the Emperor didn't help. Neither did the yelling of the gingerbread man. The singer, Bess, had nothing to say either. She only wished him luck. That was when he left faerie to find other Everafters out in the city.

One of the first he met with was Ebeneezer Scrooge. He had asked the man if Veronica Grimm was now among the dead and had been yelled at no and sent out. Tiny Tim hadn't been much help either. By then it was night. Puck had found someplace to sleep in a tree right outside of the city towards Westchester. He ended up staying there as he searched.

His next try was Sinbad at the docks. Of course he had almost been thrown out because "No Faeries allowed" but once he said he was searching for Veronica Grimm he was allowed to stay. Sinbad had heard nothing. Though he gave Puck a love letter to deliver to Veronica. The boy threw it out right after he left.

That was when he met with the pirates on Wall Street. They heard nothing as well but tried to extort some money from him and Faerie. It didn't work. Puck had fought them off with his wooden sword and flew away.

His next stop was the Fairy godmother Twilarose. She tried to give him a makeover and clean him up from the disgustingness he had been living in. Puck hated her for that and left even before he could get information. He was pretty sure she knew nothing anyway.

He flew from there to Oz at Macy's. The man was visibly upset to hear about the Grimm's but told Puck he knew nothing about the Grimm's location. Puck could tell something was wrong with the man but he was telling the truth. He didn't know where Veronica Grimm was.

After nearly two months of searching (he needed to find all the Everafters which took awhile) Puck moved onto his last resort. The Dwarves hated the fairies. Puck did know that they supported Veronica Grimm though. He had cornered Mr. Six on the subway. The Dwarves knew most of what was going on in the Everafter community. He could find out from any of them. Mr. Six just happened to be working close to Puck at the moment. With his wooden sword at the dwarf's chest he started asking his questions.

"What happened to Veronica Grimm?"

"Fairy," the dwarf sneered. "Get out of here."

"I will once you answer my questions," Puck snarled poking his sword at the dwarf again.

"No one knows. She disappeared. From what I've heard the mortals think she and her husband were kidnapped from their car."

"What about their daughters? Veronica Grimm has two daughters."

"Taken by the mortals. Put in homes and that was almost three months ago."

"Where are they?" Puck demanded. He couldn't help Veronica Grimm right now but he could help her daughters. He owed it to her. If not anything else Puck gave what was owed. Whether someone had wronged him or done him some good. Veronica Grimm was the latter.

"The system is large, boy. They're lost in it and you won't be able to find them. It's amusing you think you can."

"I'm Puck. I can do anything you fool." He stuck out his tongue before turning to fly to his tree home. Once there he sat and stewed thinking of ways to find the Grimm sisters. Suddenly Puck pulled out his flute. He played a quick tune summoning his pixies over. "Find Sabrina and Daphne Grimm. Once you do lead me to them."


	5. Chapter 5: Destined Pt 2

**Chapter 5: Destined Pt 2**

 **In Faerie everyone has a soulmate. Thousands of years means your soulmate is likely alive when you are born. Most faeries are born with them or receive them within a century. Puck has gone all his life without one. He has not been destined for someone, at least someone as old as he. Almost everything changes when he receives his mark and hears his words.**

Sabrina Grimm was born with her words. It was common for that to happen. In fact a lot of the population were born with their words. The words were tiny and a little illegible on the tiny newborns upper arm. Veronica had smiled at her daughter and the fact that she would be loved even more than she loved her right now.

The family lived in New York, having moved there from Ferryport Landing when Veronica became pregnant with Sabrina. Sabrina was their first child and above all else they adored her. Her blue eyes sparkled and she laughed. She liked things to happen the same way as always or she cried. She was their perfect daughter.

It was almost a year before Sabrina's words were big enough to be read. It was Henry who noticed while changing her. He had picked up his naked daughter now only in a diaper and ran to the kitchen where Veronica was cooking spaghetti and meatballs.

"Look," he told her. "Her words are readable."

Veronica put down the spoon she was using and wiped her hands taking her daughters in her arms. Looking at the confused one-year-old's arm her eyes giggled with mirth as she read the words. " **Not so bad, are you stinky?"**

She looked at Henry pulling Sabrina in closer. "Definitely a little boy. Seems like she'll meet him when they're younger. Childish insults and names."

"She's not meeting him at all. She's not even talking to boys ever. Understand Sabrina?"

"Daddy?" the little girl asked using one of the only words in her arsenal. She was a large child for her age and beautiful too. Henry and Veronica had been really happy when she had started toddling around on those chubby legs a bit earlier than expected and said her first few words almost two months ago.

"You're staying this little and cute forever," he told his daughter pulling her back from Veronica.

Veronica laughed again. Her smile was wider and brighter. "It's the way of the world Henry. Little boys and girls grow up. They meet their soulmates and fall in love. No matter how much we want to stay in the here and now we can't. Sabrina's gonna grow up."

Henry looked at Veronica then back down to the baby girl falling asleep in his arms. He stayed silently for a few more moments biting his lip, a habit he had nervously. "Not if I can help it."

"Well you can't. From the looks of it this will happen soon. Now get her dressed so we can eat some dinner."

Meanwhile in another part of the city of New York or rather in the secret magical kingdom under it was a boy still determined never to be older, more mature or wiser. He claimed he didn't want to meet his soulmate. He claimed that he would never fall in love. His mother smiled and knew differently.

Puck flew around Faerie pulling more pranks than ever. He started calling everyone by more insulting names than ever. The most recurring one was stinky. No one used the response he was looking for. They brushed him off or smiled and greeted the prince of Faerie not wanting to insult him. Puck frowned for a millisecond before laughing and flying off to prepare another prank.

He knew his soulmate wasn't one of the people in Faerie. Most of the pranks he pulled weren't on babies or children. Still he hoped. There had been cases of people receiving soulmarks not when their soulmate was born but something else had happened. Something big or horrible. None of the people he had tried or met had replied the right way though. His mother assured him that it wasn't a fairy he was seeking but a mortal. He wouldn't meet them for a while anyway.

That was the thought on the mind of both mothers. They had a few more years to keep their children's heart to themselves. They had a while before they had to grow up. Both anticipated it though, no matter how far it might be. They were wrong about having to wait though.

It was only a year and a half later that Veronica Grimm brought her just three-year-old daughter to Faerie on a meeting. Henry did not know where she was but that she had their daughter at work. Sabrina didn't know about Everafters. Both of her parents were sure of that. Veronica knew even though Sabrina came with her to meetings in Faerie she wouldn't remember it. So she took her daughter through the Golden Egg demanding another meeting with Titania and Oberon, completely unaware she was playing a part in her daughter's fate.

Titania and Oberon were less than pleased when Veronica Grimm stormed into their throne room holding the hand of a wobbly child. The girl was looking at them curiously while Oberon started to call security to throw them out. Veronica Grimm wouldn't tell him how to rule. Titania only watched till a look of surprise and contemplation arose on her face.

"No need for security. I'll show them out myself. I need to stretch my wings and perhaps find the boys." She turned from Oberon to Veronica. "You haven't met either of my sons. Both enjoy meeting new people. Especially Puck."

"Fine," Oberon grunted. He usually wasn't very accepting of Puck or his pranks. Veronica Grimm deserved to be covered in slime and glob for making his citizens want more. Titania was a genius for thinking about it.

"That sounds wonderful," Veronica smiled. A walk with the queen was another chance to talk and change things. "Goodbye your majesty. Wave goodbye Sabrina"

The little girl did so before turning to her mom. "I wanna go home. We were playing good guys and bad guys. I'm the good guy. I get to punch the bad guy and win."

Titania smiled as Veronica laughed. Yes, this child could be her son's soulmate. She was the right age. She had the right attitude and demeanor. She was a Grimm, not a normal mortal.

"Come, the boys should be this way. It's the same direction as the exit," Titania told Veronica.

Veronica followed with Sabrina. They walked outside not towards the palace entrance and the golden goose but a clearing with trees. Sabrina let go of Veronica's hand to run forward trying to explore. Veronica's eyes followed her as she faced Titania.

"Puck is usually around here. Mustardseed has been summoned. He shouldn't be far."

Titania was right. Puck was around there. He was in a tree with some of his pixies. He was tying some slime water balloons up. When he finished his pixies carried them down to a hiding spot in the tree trunk. His pixies had happened to drop one as Sabrina walked by.

She picked it up curiously examining it and holding her nose. It stunk. A lot. In the tree Puck saw his pixies drop a balloon and flew down to the floor to get it. He dropped in front of a little girl and tried to grab it out of her hands. She frowned yanking it out of the way. Puck growled drawing sword gesturing to the balloon. She looked at it and smiled.

He sighed. She would give it back! Instead she kicked him and threw the balloon in his face. She was on the floor laughing as Puck blinked the goop out of his eyes. He looked down at her frowning. "Not so bad are you Stinky?"

The little girl frowned then glared at him. "Don't call me Stinky."

Puck stared at her for a moment. This was impossible. This small little weakling, mortal child was his soulmate? No. He had to get rid of her now. Otherwise, he would grow up and fall in love. That couldn't happen.

"I'll do whatever I want," Puck told her stubbornly grabbing her arm and leading her to the clearing where he could see Titania, Mustardseed and who must have been the child's mother.

"I think this violent thing is yours." He shoved Sabrina towards her mother. Veronica picked up her daughter.

"I just looked away for a minute to talk. How much trouble did you get into?"

Sabrina grinned. "I beat the bad guy. He has a sword."

"Beat me, more like assaulted me," Puck grumbled. Mustardseed and Titania were looking at him strangely. Puck was usually dirty but he was never covered in his own pranks slime. Titania raised an eyebrow at him but couldn't pay attention to his response because Veronica was talking. "I'm so sorry your majesties. We'll be going now. Thank you for your time."

They walked towards the Golden Egg. Then Titania turned to Puck who laughed again hugging a disgusted Mustardseed and effectively covering him in slime too. He drew his flute and his pixies came with more slime bombs. Puck flew into the air with them with his mischievous smirk. As he flew away Titania could hear angered and shocked yells as the bombs hit. She had been wrong. The girl had not been Puck's soulmate.


	6. Chapter 6: Somewhere to Run Pt 1

p **Chapter 6: Somewhere to Run Pt 1**

 **When Puck is told he needs to marry Moth he knows he needs to run. The issue is he knows nothing about living in the modern world or any humans in the city. He has no idea how to get anywhere. Then he remembers Veronica Grimm. He knows where to go**

In the throne room of Faerie there was complete silence as Puck looked at his father defiantly. His arms were crossed against his green hoodie and his emerald eyes were turning black as coal. A flute was gripped in his hand like a lifeline. He stood straight and tall, for once looking a bit older than eleven years.

Oberon scowled even more ignoring Titania's pleas. He pointed to the door. "You are expelled from Faerie. Leave now."

Puck said nothing not listening to other faeries outraged cries. He would leave and he would be happy to leave. Oberon was a pain and Titania was overprotective. Moth was sickening and annoying. The only person he would miss was Mustardseed. He nodded to his brother then left. He flapped his pink wings and flew out of the entrance to Faerie.

It was only when he was perched in a tree that he realized that he knew nothing of the modern world. Oberon wanted Faerie to stay the same. After the 40s he had stopped allowing modern things into Faerie. Puck had not heard anything about or entered modern New York City. In fact most people in Faerie hadn't. No one entered either.

That was when Puck remembered there was one exception to that rule. Veronica Grimm was allowed into the city of the fey. She had advised them and helped them. She lived in this city not very far from here. In fact she had mentioned it once to "Mama" Goose while Puck had been in the bar. The exact street and address.

As Puck went through the city to the house he noted how much it had changed. Even during the dark night everything was shining bright. The automobiles were more advanced. People were talking on what seemed like telephones with out cords. He walked instead of flew because it was so light even this late. He would be spotted and stopped. It was also easier to see street signs from here.

With his flying speed it wasn't hard to go block after block through the city to find the right street. Finding the right address meant he had to go slower which was even more annoying. The Trickster King hated doing anything that wasn't fun. Going slow wasn't fun. It was necessary though. When Puck finally found Veronica Grimm's apartment he was tired and famished.

Using most of the energy he had left Puck shifted into a fly. Through the mail slot he entered the apartment before shifting back and looking around. The stretching and shrinking of his stomach made it growl. He was sure Veronica would not mind if he took some food.

Puck started to dig through the fridge to look for food. He was starved. He slammed cabinets and drawers looking for bowls and utensils. Once he had found food he deemed okay for his royal stomach he slammed a plate down at the table and ate. In between loud chews he burped loudly and then stuffed some more in his mouth.

Henry Grimm woke up to hear clattering in his kitchen. He looked beside him to see Veronica still asleep. Sitting up urgently he shook her awake. She sat up as well and looked at him confused as he got on some clothes and slippers. "Henry what are you doing?"

"There's someone in the kitchen. Get dressed and go get Sabrina. I'm going to check it out."

As he left the room Veronica was scurrying to put on a robe and get Sabrina from next door. The two year old was asleep in her crib but woke up upon being picked up by Veronica. Together the two followed Henry down the hall. He grabbed a heavy book to throw at whoever might be attacking them and moved forward carefully.

His eyes widened comically under his raised eyebrows as he saw the mess in the kitchen. Even more when he saw the child pigging out on their kitchen table. When he spotted Puck's shimmery wings he realized what was happening. He walked forward and tugged Puck's chair away from the table. He yanked the boy up by his shirt.

Puck swallowed his food and burped grinning at Henry. Henry glared back. "What do you want fairy?"

Behind Henry Veronica inched in and her eyes widened. Puck looked past the man who had a grip on his shirt and grinned at Veronica. Though he wrinkled his nose at the sight of a baby, a girl at that. "What I want Grimm is your help."

"I'm not helping you. Get out—"

"I'm not asking for your help. I'm asking for your wife's." At Puck's response Henry's hand loosened in confusion. Puck's shirt dropped back and he stood up. He flexed his wings again and grinned as Veronica moved forward.

"Veronica?" Henry asked confused.

"One second Hank," Veronica said stepping forward and handing Sabrina to him. She walked over to Puck so she was standing right in front of him arms crossed. With an eyebrow raised she asked, "I didn't know the Fairies knew where I live."

"They don't," nodded Puck. "Which is why I came."

"So how did you find me?"

"You told 'Mama' your address once. I happened to be in the room. I'm pretty sure she's the only one that knows—"

"Knows where we live," Veronica finished.

Next to her Henry was asking infuriated questions which she ignored. "Veronica, why do Everafters know where we live? What is he talking about? Explain what's going—"

"Now I know I've seen you before," Veronica smiled. "You're Titania and Oberon's son correct?"

"It's Puck, or your majesty. The Trickster King will do and if nothing else call me Robin Goodfellow. Most preferably it's your majesty though."

Veronica ignored that and Henry's protests. "So Puck why are you here? I didn't think you would need my help with anything. You never leave Faerie."

"I haven't before but I won't be going back this time."

"You're running away?" she asked. It seemed like the childish type of thing he might want to do.

"I've been exiled. A fitting punishment for not listening to my father."

"You were exiled for saying no to your dad?" scoffed Henry. "This is why Everafters are—"

"Puck what did you do that you were expelled?"

"As you know Faerie is behind the times. Father decided to betroth me to Moth. I refused and I'm happy I did. Anything could be better than that. Even the mortal's world," Puck smirked.

Veronica stared at him for a moment. "Well then I'm sure we can find a place for you to stay until then you are welcome to stay here."

"Veronica you can't just—" Henry started to say but his wife disrupted.

"This apartment is just as much mine as it is yours. You can't tell me no."

"But I can. We share it. You've been lying to me. Going behind my back to.."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was doing what I should have been doing since we married if you weren't a coward."

"I'm a lot of things, a coward isn't one of them," Henry shot back. In his arms Sabrina who had been quiet for now, something odd for a child just under two years of age, started to cry. Henry's face softened for a moment. Veronica's just got fiercer. She took Sabrina from Henry and gave her to Puck.

"Puck you can stay here. Give me a moment to talk to Henry and please, just watch Sabrina while I do. Okay?"

"I'll watch the stinkfaced baby," Puck said. "Just so you don't kick me out."

"Good," grinned Veronica then dragged a still shouting Henry down the hall into another room leaving Puck with the crying baby.


	7. Chapter 7: The Prince's Prisoner Pt 1

**Chapter 7: The Prince's Prisoner Part 2**

 **Sabrina had woken up in barred room guarded by two men in armor. The Faerie King, a boy who has been eleven for ages, is holding her captive. Eleven-year-old Sabrina discovers what her mother has been up too and what this all means for her.**

 **AN: The index has been updated as it will be every time I add a new chapter.**

The pink ice cream dripped melting slowly under the humid New York air. Veronica Grimm walked towards the bench where Sabrina was supposed to meet them hand in hand with Daphne. The seven year old was happily licking up her chocolate ice cream. Her pink lips were stained brown and it smeared onto her chubby cheeks. Henry had laughed and wiped it off only to meet Veronica's worried gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Sabrina."

"Look I'm sure she's not far. Let's just look around the park, maybe ask around."

"Wait? Sabrina's gone?" Daphne asked. "I bet she started walking home. She thinks she's all grown up and can do what she wants."

"It's not nice to talk about your sister like that Daphne, she might need our help. Let's start looking over there," Veronica said.

The Grimms looked around the general area for an hour to at least a ten-minute walk in the radius of the bench. They found nothing for that whole time, no matter whom they asked around. Finally a woman feeding birds on the bench in a clearing not far from where Sabrina was supposed to meet them originally.

"A blond girl? I saw her walk over there towards the statue."

Veronica's eyes widened hoping it wasn't the statue she thought it was. Daphne ran ahead with Henry at her heels as soon as she had heard. "Sabrina!" she yelled looking around. "Sabrina!"

Veronica followed them slowly walking toward her younger daughter and husband. Daphne was running around looking while Henry was still calling Sabrina's name. Then Daphne yelped. "I found something!"

Henry and Veronica raced over. Daphne was a few feet away from the statue of Hans Christian Andersen. On the floor there was Sabrina's jean jacket. Henry looked at Veronica. "We should call nine-one-one."

"I don't think we have too," Veronica told him.

"Are you serious? Our daughter is missing and we can't find her anywhere!"

"I think I might now where she is," Veronica confided.

"Where?" Henry demanded.

"You're going to be upset but I've been keeping a secret from you Henry. I've been helping the Everafters here in the city. They needed the help of a mortal before they all ended up homeless and I couldn't stay and do nothing. I'm so sorry."

"You've been…" Henry spluttered. "You what?"

"I've been working with Everafters," Veronica repeated.

"We'll talk about that later," Henry decided. "You think they might have Sabrina?"

"The entrance to Faerie and Mother Goose's bar is right through the statue," Veronica said. "It's probable."

"What are you guys talking about?" Daphne asked. "What's an Everafter? What was that insanecrazity that you were talking about?"

"Insanecrazity?" Henry asked.

"Crazy insanity," Daphne told him. "You're talking about something extra crazy."

"That we are."

"Henry you should take Daphne home and explain everything. She's old enough to understand now and I think after this there's no more hiding, for us or for them."

"Explain what?" Daphne demanded.

Henry ignored her and sighed. "We can't find some dust and use it on them?"

"No," Veronica said sternly. "No forgetful dust will be used on our daughters."

"It was good while it lasted then," Henry said. "Are we going in?"

"I'm going in. You're taking Daphne home before we confuse her even more. I have relations with the people here. They trust me and I can get their help if I need it. Sabrina should be fine. Most of them are good people who like and respect me."

"Everafters like you?"

"It's much different than Ferryport Landing here," Veronica said. "I'll be back soon with Sabrina."

She turned to the statue ignoring Daphne's still spouting questions and Henry's sad and angry glance. "Knock Knock."

She fell through the statues portal and ended up in Faerie. She charged her way through the Fairy Godfather's guarding the entrance to the Golden Egg. She didn't stop to talk to anyone until she reached the room she knew to be Oberon's office. It had been at least two months since she last visited but she was sure that the Fairy King and Queen would hate her as much now as they did then.

"Move," she demanded of the Fairy Godfathers at the door. Knowing who she was and what happened when she was refused they quickly stepped to the side. Veronica flung open the door to see Titania in a black business suit, her jeweled crown rested on her brow as she inspected her nails.

"Queen Titania," Veronica said angrily. "One of your citizens has taken my daughter and I would like her back. I would appreciate it if you could help me." Her tone showed she wasn't asking. Titania sat up straighter and looked at Veronica.

"Your daughter is safe. She's eating with the king."

"Why would Oberon be eating with my daughter?" Veronica asked confused forgetting momentarily why she was even here.

"A lot has changed since you were last here. My husband is no longer among the living and his murder is yet to be avenged." Titania sniffled dramatically, wiping at her cheeks with a handkerchief before blinking rapidly and looking at Veronica.

The other woman had too many questions she wanted to ask like her daughters' whereabouts and what else had changed since she had last visited. She decided to ask a question on the topic Titania had addressed last. "What happened to Oberon?"

"Poisoned," Titania sobbed. "And by my own maidservant, Moth. She was tricked into it, I'm sure but my sons believe differently. From what she said we have learnt of a new group of Everafters calling themselves the Scarlet Hand. They left their mark on my husband and continue to try and cause trouble in my kingdom."

"What does this Scarlet Hand want?"

"Everafter dominance. Not that you mortals are anywhere deserving as the same respect and magic as us but you aren't worthless. The Hand would eradicate you all and any who stand in their way, which means your family is one of their biggest targets."

"Did one of them get Sabrina?" Veronica asked harshly forgetting what she had already been told. She moved closer to Titania with her face red and her fists clenched harder than they ever had been before.

"No, although not for lack of trying," the queen answered simply.

"Is my daughter safe or not?" Veronica demanded shortly.

"As safe as any Grimm has ever been. Perhaps even safer. Since hearing about the Hand and their goals the new king has been watching you family. Guards have been assigned and he often joins them to help. I suppose it is because to my protest he believes what you have instituted is good for Faerie and would like it instituted more."

Veronica looked flattered and interested but didn't say anything allowing Titania to continue. "One of the Hand's members tried to abduct your daughter in the park. He knocked her unconscious but the king fought the kidnapper off before he could take the girl. He ordered her taken back her until she woke up."

Veronica sighed in relief and reminded herself to thank this king, which reminded her on a question that had been in the back of her mind since the near beginning of this conversation. "The King? And since Oberon is gone that means the new ruler is your son."

"The Elder as by the laws of Faerie," Titania said proudly sitting up just a little bit straighter. "He has adapted to the role quite well to the surprise of majority of my subjects."

"Puck. My daughter is having dinner with the four thousand year old boy who calls himself the Trickster king?" Veronica said disbelievingly.

"Yes. He is now King Puck and should be addressed as such."

"My daughter will kill him before they even swallow their first bite," Veronica giggled.

"Puck has been behaving as a king should. He can handle a human girl."

"My daughter isn't just any girl," Veronica argued.

"I suppose so," Titania said with a long suffering sigh. "But Puck has been acting differently since Oberon died. He's taken responsibility and enacted some of the ideas suggest. Though he still often entertains himself with pranks and foolishness."

"Why on earth was your son guarding us anyway? He doesn't have anything more important to do as king?"

"I agree with you, which is an unfortunate thing to say," Titania bemoaned.

Veronica looked at her quizzically. "So explain."

"My son thought you necessary to the community which is why he instituted the guard. The reason he joined them to help is a much different story one that involves your daughter."

"My daughter…" Veronica repeated.

"Yes, though Puck has been acting more mature since his father left us it was when he started to join your guard he started acting differently. He's grown a centimeter, which he hasn't done since before he played his most famous prank. He cleaned himself up this afternoon and had Mustardseed go over manners with him. He's still his old self but he's…well my son is trying to be better."

"For his kingdom?"

"For your daughter. I don't know what he saw but he's become infatuated. There's never been anyone I've seen him try harder to impress. As I said he took a bath today for her."

Veronica gaped for a few moments. Her daughter was twelve and knew nothing of Everafters. Though this was all sweet they needed to get home to where Daphne and Henry were probably worrying. "My daughter is twelve and has no experience with Everafters. Once she has an understanding it might be different but she has school tomorrow and it's really late. Where can I find her?"

"Show her to the dining hall," Titania ordered a passing servant. The fairy's eyes widened and they pointed at a door down the hallway. Veronica stomped to it and slammed the door open ready to drag her daughter out of there and back where she belonged.


	8. Chapter 8: A Faerie Friend Pt 2

**Chapter 8: A Faerie Friend Pt 2**

It was several days before his pixies reported back. By then Puck had been away from Faerie for almost two months. He found himself adjusting easily to life on the streets. He was in a small town right outside the city, but closer to Westchester. He stayed in the small forest there. The few pixies he kept with him stole him food and Puck often got some by transforming and stealing some as different animals. Life wasn't bad. Especially with all the pranks he played on the citizens of the town.

Still he was itching for something more exciting to do. So when the pixies came with the news they had found the Grimms Puck flew into the air with delight. Then he remembered his mission. "Show me to them."

The pixies flew off to the northwest, away from the city. Puck flew after them, catching them so they rested on his shoulder. They whispered directions in his ear and he sped up. As he flew the pixies laughed wildly, only pausing to ring like bells in his ears with directions of where to go. Puck flew above the clouds, lowering himself into the trees as his minions said they neared.

He flew towards the town and landed to run as they neared the sight of mortals again. "Which house are they in?"

The pixies twinkled telling him and making an arrow to point at the right one. Puck twirled, becoming a sparrow. He flew back into the air then dived into the chimney of the house. Before his beak could hit the floor he twirled again, tumbling out of the chimney as a bird but emerging as a boy and landing on his feet. He looked around to see a dark den. The lamps were off and in the next room the kitchen had no food out and no dishes in the sink. Puck put his hand on the wooden sword he kept strapped to his side. Maybe the Grimms were out with the people taking care of them? He decided to look around.

With his sword out and pointed in front of him Puck opened the nearest door. He flicked on the lights to see a big bed, made but not slept in. The room was completely clean. Puck had to resist the urge to cover it with his slime bombs. Wrinkling his nose he stepped out. He looked in the closet, the bathroom and even turned into a rat to climb through a mouse hole in the wall.

He scurried around through the walls, peeking through holes and listening for anything. Finally as he reached then end of one of the longer walls he heard something. There was some sniffling. Then a voice. "Sabrina do you think we'll get out of here?"

"I'm figuring it out but we will."

"I'm hungry," then as almost an afterthought she added, "Hot too."

"I'm trying to figure it out Daphne. Trust me I want to get out of this too."

"I'm sick of being locked in here. I want to get to the kitchen and eat. And the bathroom," replied the first voice.

Puck blanched. These were the Grimm sisters! They had been locked in this room. He didn't know how long but being locked in didn't bode well for what had happened to them the past few months since their parents disappeared.

"You'll need to wait a little longer Daphne."

"But it's been two days!" complained the so-called Daphne.

"How do you know it's been two days? There's no window or anything or we would have used it to escape."

"The clock on the wall. I read it like you taught me. It's been bet time two times since they left to Bora Bora."

Puck scurried back down to the mousehole. The girls were here, left alone and locked up. Puck had thought Oberon was a bad parent but the people doing that to the girls must be a thousand times worse. Scurrying out of the mousehole again he transformed back into himself. He ran to the door he knew the girls to be behind.

"Move back!"

"Who's there?" yelled the elder girl. Sabrina he remembered. "If you're a burglar we'll…"

"I'm here to get you out."

"C'mon Sabrina. I'm hungry. I wanna leave."

"I can get us out ourselves, I'm the queen of sneaks."

"The queen of sneaks?" Puck snorted.

"Don't be mean to my sister. Whoever you are," called the younger one through the door.

"Wanna know who I am? You can call me the trickster king," Puck boasted.

Now there was another snort and some giggles through the wall. Puck huffed. "Are you moving away or not?"

"Please Sabrina?"

"Fine, but if I don't like the looks of him then he's getting socked in the stomach."

"As if," Puck snorted.

"Can you just knock down the door?" asked Sabrina angrily.

Puck huffed again and transformed into a rhino. Stepping backwards he charged into the door, turning back into a fairy before the girls could see him through the debris. He swaggered through the door to be knocked over by a girl barreling toward the kitchen. She was the shorter one and therefore likely the younger one. Puck tried to reach out and grab one of the brown braids flying behind her but his arm was yanked back. There was momentary surprise on the older girls face after seeing his face the first time then she tightened her grip on his wrist and growled. "Don't touch Daphne."

Daphne shouted to them. "Sabrina come on! There's food!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and tugged the protesting Puck to the kitchen. Of course he could have gotten free but then he would have been losing the mission objective. Sabrina pushed him into a chair. "Daphne go find something we can tie him up with, just until I'm sure we can trust him."

"But he saved us! And he's a kid! He's not bad."

"Anyone could be bad," Sabrina's eyes darkened. Puck looked surprised. Veronica Grimm had told him about such happy girls. What happened in almost four months to make her like this.

"Your sisters right," Puck said. Daphne puffed up her chest and Sabrina growled. Puck continued. "I'm a villain of the worst kind."

Daphne deflated and looked at him wide eyed. Sabrina looked shocked like she didn't know what to do. Then the fierce determination set on her face again. "We'll eat while I interrogate him. Tie him up first."

Daphne scurried away. Puck glared at Sabrina the entire time with a petulant pout on his face, she met it with her own unflinching stare. Daphne ran into the middle of their staring match and shivered. "That's creepy."

"Thanks," Sabrina said starting to grab the sheets from Daphne. That's when Puck took action.

"Minions! Tie them up!"

"Wow," Daphne gaped as lights pushed her into her chair and wound the sheets around her. They tied them up as more lights did the same to a kicking and yelling Sabrina. Puck had to admit her threats were impressive. Girls in faerie were small and dainty, never fierce and broken like her. Or like him.

Once the pixies had chirped that the girls were secure Puck sat down in his own chair. "Now make us some dinner," he ordered.

The lights flew through the kitchen. Pots were pulled out and filled with water. Salt shakers seemed to shake themselves as pasta was added in. Puck looked at the girls who were now staring at him in disbelief. The elder one was furious, her face was red but she couldn't seem to find the words to yell at him. The younger was bouncing up and down, hard to do while tied up in her chair. Her smile was almost wider than her face and she was salivating. "This is so cool!"

Finally Sabrina seemed to find her words. "I've been drugged right? I'm hallucinating all of this."

"It's all real, believe it ugly."

"It can't be and I wouldn't take your word for it stinkface."

"I'll have you know I'm a prince."

"A prince?" Daphne squealed. "Like a fairytale prince."

"Exactly like that."

"I'm definitely hallucinating."

"Face it Grimm. This is happening."

"What the hell is this?"

"Sabrina that's another bad word," Daphne chided.

"Not now Daphne."

"It's magic Grimm."

"I might not be drugged but I think you are."

"Did your parents tell you nothing about this?" Puck asked. His pixies were now lying out their meal. He pointed at Daphne and untied her but not Sabrina. He wasn't ready for the elder Grimm to be unleashed.

"Few us awout what?"

"Magic, Fairytales, Stories, your family?"

"We weren't allowed to read Fairytales. It's all nonsense, like you," protested the elder. "Now untie me so we can leave."

"Are you really a prince? Were you telling the truth? Is this magic? Did you know our mom and dad?"

"One question at a time pipsqueak."

"I'm not a pipsqueak."

"You so are. I am a prince though. Not just any prince, but the prince of fairies. I'm also known as the Trickster King as I've mentioned before. Some might even call me Robin Goodfellow but most know me as Puck."


	9. Chapter 9: Somewhere to Run Pt 2

**Chapter 9: Somewhere to Run Pt 2**

Veronica dragged Henry out of the kitchen and back into their bedroom. She slammed the door and turned on him. Before she could even say anything Henry was yelling at her. "I thought we agreed to move away from them. To be normal and get away from all that dangerous magic and all the nonsense it brings."

"I tried Henry. I did. And I did that for two years, I just need you to understand that…."

"We left Roni. It's not our problem anymore. You can stop with the everafters and send that boy away so we can go back to normal. Like we wanted," he said gently.

"Like you wanted. I left for you Henry. I did all of that because I love you and that's what you wanted. It was never my choice for us. I'm telling you here and now Henry, I will continue helping everafters and humans. I'm doing good and no one not even you can tell me to stop it."

"What about Sabrina? Do you really want her to get mixed up in all this? She was supposed to live normally, and maybe even be happy."

"No one is ever completely happy. No one's normal either, that's a standard all of us create in our own minds. She's our daughter and being part of this family makes her extraordinary. After all, we're Grimms and this is what we do."

"And now you're quoting my mother," Henry scoffed. He was almost red with rage, annoyance and hurt. "You've only been a grimm for two and a half years."

"I'm just as much a Grimm as you're mother and pretty much anyone else in our family."

"Maybe. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Or any of this. You're trying to distract me. We're sending the kid away and you're stopping all of this."

"No you don't have to like it. But if you don't let me keep working like I am I might just leave and take Sabrina with me. It's time for you to get over this. I understand how hurt you've been and why you want to run. But we can't hide from this. We'll never be able to hide from this."

"I can and—"

"No you can't. You were raised to fight magic, to work with everafters, to help people. And no matter how much you pretend you regret leaving."

"I do not."

"Stop acting like a child and admit it. You left your grieving mother and your brother with his guilt. You ran from your legacy and all the people you could have helped. You would have kept running but I stopped you. And we're not running from this or all the things we can do to help the people in Faerie either."

Henry didn't answer her. He just looked down for a few minutes and kept his fists clenched. He stayed furious and red until suddenly he took and breath. His shoulders collapsed, he sighed and all of the anger seemed to leave him until it was just his sadness crushing him. "Maybe you're right. Even if you are it doesn't change the fact you lied to me."

"I'm sorry Henry. You saw how you just reacted. I couldn't not help. It's my job."

"Not for everafters."

"That's my job as a Grimm and as I keep saying yours too. We're going to help that boy."

"He can't stay here," Henry told her now resigned to the fact there would be no stopping his wife.

"He won't have too. We can't place him with humans either and he can't go back to faerie. We'll have to take him somewhere else. Luckily it's a weekend in summer and we can probably both take off of work for the next few days without anyone being suspicious."

"Whatever you're thinking can't be too bad as long as it gets that brat out of here before he causes us too much trouble. This is a kid who gave someone a donkey's head and is known for causing mischief."

"Puck's not too bad. He just wants attention and maybe even a little love. Titania and Oberon aren't exactly the most emotionally nurturing parents. He and his brothers have both coped with it in different ways from what I've seen. Mustardseed is formal, and buries himself in work. He's helped me do a few things around faerie. Puck is just a boy and they never treated him like one, even when he wasn't over 100 years old. Now he's a fourthousand year old kid and it's even harder to keep patient with him."

"A good reason why he's not staying. Can you just explain what you want to do with him so we can get Sabrina back to sleep and get him away?"

Veronica sighed at her husband's impatience and quick mood swing. "I'm saying we're bring him to live among everafters."

"We can't afford to go too…"

"Not the ones in Europe. We'll leave to Ferryport landing tomorrow."

Henry paled. He had been trying to deny it. He took a deep breath. "They won't easily accept a new everafter. Especially one we bring. The fact he's a kid that enjoys causing chaos for everyone doesn't help. You can't expect them too…"

"I don't. We're just taking them their because he needs a home."

"And which everafters could give him one? None of them would be very willing," Henry pointed out. "That's with the few exceptions of people like Snow and some of the other princesses. Not that they could handle him."

"But your mother can. She raised you and Jake after all," Veronica grinned.

"No way. We are not taking that monster boy to my mother. We're not going to see her at all."

"She's an old lady Henry. It's just her and Canis now. I'd like her to be in Sabrina's life and I know you want her in yours too. She has no one and she lost her whole family in that one day."

"Because of me. Because of Jake and some stupid mistake. She won't forgive me."

"She won't? She seemed pretty forgiving the few months we spent there when Sabrina was born."

"That was an act."

"No. She forgave you a long time ago. It's yourself you won't forgive. This whole family feud is horrible. We're not hiding from each other or any of these problems."

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes. Puck needs a good home and Relda will give him one. Sabrina needs to meet her Grandmother and you need to get over this. Even if you don't come we'll go. Without you."

Henry somehow became even paler. He couldn't let his wife and daughter go to everafter territory without him. "We'll go. We're finishing this discussion later. I don't want to leave Sabrina with that fairy any longer than we have too."

Veronica grinned. That was more like it. "I'll explain the plan to Puck while you put her to bed. Thank you for understanding," she pecked his cheek then left the room. Henry sighed then followed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Color that He Brings Pt1

**Chapter 10: The Color That He Brings pt 1**

 **Another Soulmate AU. Until you meet the one your destined to be with the whole world is just shades of black, white and grey. Sabrina's been able to see color as long as she can remember, she doesn't care about love and silly soulmates. After all she can see the world without them. That is until the colors start to fade away.**

Sabrina Grimm had always been called a blessed child. Ever since she identified her first color at two she had been a rare marvel. A child who could see the world in the color it was meant to be was strange. After all color only appeared after one met their soulmate.

Her parents had agreed, marveling at their wonder child. Their second daughter wasn't as blessed, but she would find the color eventually. Henry and Veronica knew that. It wasn't her they discussed late at night in worry, only Sabrina. Their daughter was blessed yes but also cursed. She was too young to remember perhaps meeting her soulmate, or maybe she didn't have one at all.

Still Sabrina never felt cursed. She was lucky. She lived in the best city in the world and had the best family and the best friends. She saw color and was only ten, boys and soulmates didn't matter to her now or yet. After all her life was already perfect and complete.

That was until her parents were ripped away. That was when Sabrina felt cursed. When she was pushed through abusive and cruel foster homes she missed those perfect blessed days. When she was her sister's mother, father and older sister she missed them all and sometimes even wished she did have a soulmate to help her with it. Those thoughts always left quickly. Daphne was all that mattered, and keeping her safe, alive and happy.

She kept that burden herself for two years. Everything was on her, their lives were on her shoulders, in her hands. Then they were taken to Ferryport Landing. Though she hated it all at first she found herself liking it soon enough, happy again that she could see the world in color. Even though the everafters were irksome and Granny's food was strange, not to mention the tough things with magic and the worst part Puck, Sabrina was happy. She was on the way to getting her family back, even more than before with Uncle Jake having just shown up and Canis, Relda and Elvis.

Then in one horrible moment that completeness, that color, that happiness, her whole world was ripped away with an agonizing scream and the sound of tearing flesh and insect wings. Stupid, brave, annoying, aggravating, mischievous and dare she even think it, lovable Puck had appeared when the Jabberwocky attacked. He had complained about having to be a hero but Sabrina smiled as he swooped right in with his slingshot and slime.

Then stupidly brave Puck was knocked out of the air as he taunted the deranged little girl riding her "kitty." Sabrina had frozen as the Jabberwocky lifted the fallen fairy in his claws. In all his idiotic arrogance Puck had laughed. Sabrina wanted to yell, cry and laugh with him all at once.

That was when it happened. His screams were as deafening as the disappearance of her colors. She couldn't hear herself and Daphne, she could barely sense anything anymore. His screams ran in her ears, his body crumpled against the wall flashed in her mind and her anger exploded. She wouldn't lose him. She wouldn't lose the fast fading colors.

Electricity ran through her, through the tips of her fingers and into the wand in her hands. The Jabberwocky screamed in agony as lightning hit his chest. She almost laughed but the creature's screams echoed Puck's too much. From there it all went quickly. She almost lost her life, her sister's before the wolf saved them. Then she had almost let Puck and her colors fade completely before Daphne stopped it.

When they reached Puck's bedside she was almost happy her colors were gone so she couldn't see the dullness in his cheeks and the fact his green eyes weren't open. Why her colors were gone she didn't know she just knew she had to fufill her mission. Sabrina Grimm wouldn't stay cursed. She wouldn't lose her colors, her parents, her grandmother, Canis, any of her family…. _Puck_ to the Jabberwocky and Red. She needed the vorpal blade, she needed the magic to save them.

With each moment her colors faded more. With each minute she became more determined. With each second she realized how cursed she was. After all, she couldn't even use magic to save her family. It poisoned her and it kept her from ways to help the ones she loved.

Then finally she had a way, she had her parents in her reach, she had Granny safe beside her with Canis, Daphne, Elvis and Uncle Jake. And they had a way to get Puck out of Ferryport landing, a way to save him. Maybe they would find a way to save her colors too.

A week before Puck was told he was to be betrothed he saw colors for the first time. He had hidden in Oz's office in Faerie to escape his father's anger because of the latest prank he played. He didn't expect a child to be waiting in a carriage in the office as well. The child was asleep. Puck grimaced and flew away over several shouting people as he dropped glop on them. The glop was a very pleasing brown and green. The same color as the trees ahead. They were colorful. They had colors, Puck realized. For the first time as he flew he saw shimmers of pink as his wings flapped behind him. It wasn't a very manly or trickster like color was it?

Then Puck stopped in midair. He could see color. He had seen his soulmate. Which of the sludge covered people was it? They were all gone now though. Did he even need the soulmate anyway? He was going to stay a boy forever after all.

Only a week later Puck realized he might just need a soulmate after all. He couldn't get engaged to Moth if he had one. He refused and was banished. He flew over the green green trees and the silver city into the blue sky. He captured a green hoodie, a manly color for the trickster king to cover the pink of his wings most the time. He had brown dirt and green glop. Life was perfect in this forest where his parents would never dare to come. He could never leave anyway.

This was why he had no qualms rushing the jabberwocky. Not when he had lived long, had lived happy for the past ten years and especially more these past few months living with the Grimms. As the pain ripped through his back his thoughts were how he would only miss his colors and his new family.


	11. Chapter 11: Destined Pt3

**Chapter 11: Destined Pt 3**

 **In Faerie everyone has a soulmate. Thousands of years means your soulmate is likely alive when you are born. Most faeries are born with them or receive them within a century. Puck has gone all his life without one. He has not been destined for someone, at least someone as old as he. Almost everything changes when he receives his mark and hears his words.**

A short while after his meeting with the Grimm baby and her mother Puck was summoned by Oberon. He sat on his throne with Titania, Mustardseed and a girl Puck vaguely recognized on his sides. "Father," Puck said.

"Puck," Oberon said coldly. "I've pushed this off long enough. You are 4,000 years old and though you may choose to use the form of a child you aren't one. If anything should ever happened which it won't you would be the next king of fairy. And you would need to have a queen by your side."

Puck stiffened. Oberon couldn't have known. Titania wouldn't have told him about his mark. He had told no one that he heard the words. This shouldn't be happening. The Trickster King couldn't get married! He couldn't grow up!

Oberon gestured for the girl to step forward. "Moth is to be your wife. Come and greet your betrothed."

Puck let out a breath. Oberon hadn't found out after all. Then he realized what that meant and he stiffened again. He scowled at Oberon. "No."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not getting married. Especially not to her," Puck protested. Moth burst into tears which made Puck hate her even more. Even the child, _his soulmate_ echoed through his mind, had been better than that.

"This isn't a choice."

"Really? Because you're the one who wanted to be modern but it seems like this takes us back to Greece."

"Enough! You will marry Moth on Midsummer."

Puck scoffed. He raised his hand and made a rude gesture. Oberon turned purple with rage. Less than ten minutes later Puck had been expelled from Faerie on the grounds of disobeying his father. He made his way to Ferryport Landing and lived in a forest. He established a kingdom on a pile of junk and attracted the attention of an old lady. She introduced herself as Relda Grimm and the memory of a blond child and her mother played over and over again in Puck's mind. He would stay here, near Relda Grimm. She fed him and maybe he could see one day if being banished was worth it.

Ten years passed and he became accustomed to his new situation. He tormented the people of Ferryport Landing with stinkbombs and traps. His pixies stayed loyal to him and he felt happier than he had in a long time. Relda Grimm still came to him with food and he grudgingly began to respect her for more than being a Grimm.

Then one day she came with more than food. She came with news. She sat down in front of his throne and he flew down. "Hello Old Lady. I see you've come to pay your respects to the Trickster King and brought your tribute."

Relda happily played along. "Yes. There's something else I brought today Puck, liebling."

"Treasure? A prisoner? Presents? A severed hand? Where is it?" Puck demanded.

"I've brought news. Recently I learnt my son Henry and his wife Veronica, disappeared. Already over two years ago."

Puck did his best not to show his surprise and anger at that statement. The Old Lady talked about her sons all the time. Puck did not mind most of it wanting to know about his Soulmate's family. He only pretended too. Relda loved her son and Daughter-In-Law, she was tearing up now.

"Their daughters, Sabrina and Daphne don't know me, I only met Sabrina as a baby after all. They've been living in the foster system. They've lived in several homes now, all this time they could've been here and I didn't know. So I called their case worker. They'll becoming to live here tomorrow."

Puck turned rigid. He looked at Relda with a strange expression on his face which she took as disgust. "There'll be little girls here? In the Trickster King's realm?"

"They'll be in my home. Though they're not so little. Sabrina's eleven, nearly 12. Daphne is seven. I'm very excited and I had hoped you would be their friend."

Puck did not answer her. Relda's face fell in disappointment as the Faerie boy thought. His _soulmate_ was his age now. She might even be older soon. Would he age too? Relda's visit would give him a lot to think about. Would he tell her? Did she know? She was probably horrible like Moth. His face twisted more.

"Why would I be friends with a girl? All they care about are clothes, looking nice and weird stuff. Your tribute has been accepted. Now I'm in the middle of planning an important military campaign."

He spreads his wings taking off to fly far as he could. To think as he always did up in the sky. Below on the ground Relda Grimm was calling to him. "Puck, Liebling! Come back!"

He flew harder and faster. He would not get older for a girl. Not even his _soulmate_. She was probably like Moth and his mother's courtiers. Simpering, a suck-up who cared what people thought she looked like. He'd have to gather more intelligence on Sabrina Grimm, and maybe her sister Daphne for good measure. What had happened to Veronica since he left New York? Was this "Foster system" as bad as Relda had made it seem? Would Relda stop bringing him food when her granddaughters arrived? Puck wrinkled his nose and landed on a branch. With a whistle his pixies assembled around him.

"You are to have a very important mission. The Old Lady's granddaughters are coming to live with her. I need intelligence on them. Especially the older one. You are to report back to me several times daily so we can make our plan of attack. You must not be seen or heard. Everything is at stake here. Dismissed." Puck sighed leaning back into the branch. Yes, it'd work out fine.

A few days later one of his pixies reported the girls were being chased nearby. The reports so far weren't horrible but the pixies weren't the must trustworthy source of information. He'd have to see for himself. He ordered the pixies to bring the girls to him. He'd have some fun with them first. Maybe see how'd they react. Lounging on his junk throne he looked down when he saw the pixies and the girls approach. "Pixies, what have you found?"

"The girls, your highness. As ordered."

"Spies, you say? Well, what do we with spies?"

His pixies were simple. They didn't care that the girls were no longer just to be spied on, now they were a threat. They answered dutifully as always. "That's correct," Puck declared laughing. "We drown them!"

The girls started yelling at him and the pixies moved forward. Puck leapt down leading them forward. From what he could already tell the elder Grimm was the same as that first time he had met her. She said what she pleased not afraid to speak her mind. She was rash and passionate. But Puck would not feel anything. He would stay the same because it didn't matter. Maybe drowning them was a good idea. He wouldn't have to worry about growing up then. He led them to someone's swimming pool and on his command the pixies uncovered it and tied the girls up. They were forced on the "plank."

"You've made a terrible mistake, spy!"

"We're not spies!"

Yes, Puck decided, Sabrina Grimm was the same spitfire as she was at the tender human age of two. He might actually spare her for amusement. He continued his charade. That was until they told him the "Old Lady" had been kidnapped. Though he pretended not too Puck cared for the Old Lady. As he was explaining to the girls. "Rescuing old ladies is a job for a hero! I'm a villain of the worst kind."

"Good! We don't want your help!" Grimm or Stinky as he decided she would be called after her first words to him had tossed his sword towards the water. The pixies caught it not that either of them noticed.

"I thought Peter Pan was one of the good guys."

Puck turned red with rage. They went and called him the name of the horrible pretender Pan! After losing his food source and maybe causing him much more trouble. Everyone knew who he was! "Peter Pan? I'm not Peter Pan! I'm Puck!"

"Who's Puck?"

"Who's Puck? I'm the most famous Everafter in this town. My exploits are known around the world." He looked to the elder for confirmation, with a little hope. She just frowned arms crossed.

"I've never heard of you." Then she turned and walked away. This was supposed to be his soulmate? A human who had never heard of him? Who treated him with such disrespect. Yes, he was right. Soulmates weren't something he should care about but both of them needed to be taught who their sovereign was.

"You've never heard of the Trickster King?" They must have lied or just didn't recognize him without a title. Yes that was it he decided as they shook their heads.

"The Prince of Faeries? Robin Goodfellow? The Imp?"

"Do you work for Santa?"

"I'm a Fairy, not an Elf!" Puck continued to rant telling them how important he was in all the stories he had been printed in. Then Grimm had said the thing which proved to him she was just like Moth.

"I don't remember any Puck in Romeo and Juliet." She only cared about the love stories. Not anything else. Except maybe her sister. Yet it was fun to keep getting her mad. He turned into a dog shaking the water off onto her to test it. She looked infuriated moving forward. That didn't work. So he told her the old lady's fate. That's what got it. They both yelled at him more. This was fun. Maybe they didn't have to be soulmates, but she could be an enemy. Yes, his most annoying, horrible, terrible threat.


	12. Chapter 12: Somewhere to Run pt3

**Chapter 12: Somewhere To Run Pt3**

 **When Puck is told he needs to marry Moth he knows he needs to run. The issue is he knows nothing about living in the modern world or any humans in the city. He has no idea how to get anywhere. Then he remembers Veronica Grimm. He knows where to go.**

Since the screaming child had been shoved into his arms Puck had been at a loss of what to do. He thought the Grimms would help him not make him their servant and child sitter. He scowled at the child wiggling in his arms. "Shut your abnormally loud large mouth hole." That made her scream even louder.

Wait. Children liked animals didn't they? Puck wanted the kid to shut up so he transformed his head into a donkey head and brayed. She screamed even louder. Puck's face turned back to normal now pained. What would it take for this kid to be quiet. He needed to think.

Without realizing his wings burst out and he started to flutter in midair his equivalent of pacing. Then the screaming stopped. Instead the girl squealed and cheered. "More."

Puck grinned. Flying was the trick, huh? That he could do. Setting her on the couch he did the best he could in a small apartment. Flips, twirls, spins and any type of trick he could think of. After a while he tired. Then he sat on the couch with the girl. She was looking at him. "Again."

"I make the demands here and right now I'm tired."

"Again," she started then paused.

"Who's this?" she pointed at him.

"Puck," he replied. "The Trickster King. King of Faeries. Robin Goodfellow. Or maybe even the Imp."

She pointed at him again. He rolled his eyes. "Puck."

She nodded. Trying to say his name. But she was unable to form the sound for the letter P. Instead she used something that sounded like F. Henry was coming out with Veronica just as Sabrina spoke.

His face turned purple. "What did you teach my two-year-old daughter?"

Sabrina cursed again. Veronica giggled. "Henry it's kind of funny."

"She's cursing!" Henry yelled. "I shouldn't have left her with an 11-year-old boy! What else did you teach her?"

"Just to say my name. It's not my fault that your daughter can't speak properly," Puck said defensively. "And I'm over 4000 not 11."

"You look and act 11 Puck. That's the way you'll mostly be treated. The age you look and act," explained Veronica. "And it's fine. Sabrina will have to call you Robin instead if that's alright."

Henry calmed a bit when she nudged him. "Fine."

"Good. Now you can sleep on the couch for the night. Tomorrow we'll take you to Ferryport Landing. That way you'll never have to go back to Faerie. It's time we visited Relda anyway."

Puck's eyes widened absorbing the plan. Veronica picked up Sabrina to carry her upstairs. The girl waved back to him. "Goodnight ^uck."

Behind him Henry turned red again.

The next morning Puck was woken to eat breakfast. He had eaten wolfishly stuffing it in his mouth then commanding even more extravagant meals. When they had loaded the car he had protested being in the backseat claiming that as royalty he deserved the front seat and as their elder too. The whole time Sabrina was shouting his name which sounded a lot like something else. After a while he got bored as well and started to transform his head into the most distracting animals and creature heads he could think of. That had lasted for five minutes before Veronica had told him some humans could possibly see and he had to stop. Sabrina had shouted for more and when she hadn't gotten some started to cry.

Henry Grimm was turning different shades of purple and red the whole time as Veronica tried her best to keep him calm. Then Puck had started to tell a wide-eyed Sabrina vulgar stories which got more and more exaggerated as time went on. He spoke loudly but he appreciated the audience and attention. He should get himself a whole armies of babies like her! With the things that came out of both their ends he would have the best bombs to drop on people! No one would ever tell them no. He needed to find a way to do that. Sabrina fell asleep as Puck started scheming his baby take over.

By the time they pulled in towards Ferryport Landing nearly two hours later they had stopped at several gas stations, changed Sabrina several times, gotten Puck more junk food and the Faerie had almost been kicked out of the car at least 15 times. Finally the car slowed down. Henry looked forward where he knew the border was. Veronica looked to Puck.

"This is it. If we continue here you'll never be able to leave this town. You'll be taken care of though, and we'll keep coming to see you. Other Everafters will be here as well so you'll have company and help if you need. Are you sure that you want to go on?"

After a moment of silence Puck nodded. "I don't want them coming after me. And I never planned on going back. All I need is adequate supplies to be happy. And to make the other occupants of this town miserable."

Henry groaned. He and Jake had been the same once. Look how that had ended up. Maybe his mother could better control this 4,000 year old preteen then her own sons. Veronica just smiled at Puck. "Come on Henry. I think it's time we went to see your mother."

Henry turned from his angry red to a pale nervous color. Slowly touching the gas he made his way into the town then towards the farther boundary on the other end to the top of a hill where a strange house stood with only an old rusty blue car in front. All the locks on the door made Puck grin. He'd have fun picking those. Behind the house were the woods and one mountain. Henry hit the break and sighed. He looked at the big house. For a few minutes the car was silent. Then Puck kicked Henry's seat. "Can we go see the old lady so I can stretch my wings and get some grub or what?"


	13. Chapter 13: A Faerie Friend Pt3

**Chapter 13: A Faerie Friend pt 3**

 **When Veronica Grimm has not shown up for two months the people in Faerie become suspicious. She was one of the only people who had treated him well and respected him. So though no one else will Puck goes out to search for her. Instead he finds her children already losing hope and innocence. Through their savior the girls learn about the world of Everafter.**

"Puck?" Sabrina laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"A famous one. I'm the most famous Faerie to ever exist!"

"The only fairies I know about are girls," Daphne frowned. "Like the Fairy godmother, Tinkerbell, and I think that's it."

Puck scowled. "The fairy godmother? Tinkerbell? You're joking right. What about powerful fairies like the Blue Fairy? Titania? Myself? Tinkerbell doesn't even reach anywhere on the scale of my power."

"Aren't fairies supposed to be tiny?" continued Daphne ignoring him.

"I don't know. He's kind of short," Sabrina sneered. "If fairies actually existed he could be one."

"They do exist," Puck said stubbornly. "There's one standing right in front of you."

"So you keep saying," Sabrina retorted still struggling in her restraints. "But they're made up. Magic and fairies and all that stuff doesn't exist. They're just stories for children."

" _So you keep saying_ ," Puck teased. "Geese Grimm, what do I need to do to convince you?"

"How do you even know our names?" Sabrina demanded.

Puck frowned. "You two really don't know anything? Veronica said Henry didn't like being involved but…."

"You keep talking about our parents," Daphne said excitedly. "Do you know them? Have you seen them? Are they alive?"

"Like I said," Puck sighed. "I know your parents. Every Everafter knows the Grimm family."

"Everafter?" Daphne asked with a mouthful of food.

"What you would call a fairytale character," Puck said stuffing food in his mouth as well. "The stories make us immortal. They were documented as stories but the authors including your great-great-great-great bla-bla-bla grandfather and his brother, know that it's really history. In fact Jacob and Wilheim Grimm brought most of us here on boats to get away from Europe where people were starting to realize what we were. They settled most Everafters in Ferryport Landing. Other's like the Fairies made their way into the rest of America and to New York city."

"That's all nonsense," Sabrina snorted. "Or what I could understand through your spit and gross chewed up food."

"But he said that was our family," Daphne protested. "Did they really write Fairytales?"

"Wrote them down after they happened. After that your family stayed in Ferryport Landing to take care of the Everafters there. When they tried to take over from Humans Jacob and Wilhem Grimm put up a barrier blocking Everafters from leaving. It'll only come down if the Grimm's leave town."

"We're the only Grimm's left. Mom and Dad are gone and they have no family," Sabrina said. "So how come I don't hear about Snow White running around town with her seven dwarfs?"

"She's in Ferryport landing," Puck answered. "Good friends with your grandmother I hear."

"We have a Grandma?" Daphne shouted bouncing up and down.

"Our grandmothers dead," Sabrina spat.

Puck frowned. "How much did they actually lie to you? And you believed it all too?"

"My parents never would have lied to me," Sabrina argued.

"Really? Then why didn't you know that Veronica worked as a lawyer for the Faerie community under Central Park. She was down there at least twice a week always talking about you two. And why don't you know about your grandmother, Relda Grimm? She's pretty famous in our community."

"Prove it. Prove what you're saying and that I'm not drugged and that this isn't all nonsense," Sabrina demanded.

Puck rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. But stop trying to get out. The pixies tied you up too well and you won't be able to get out until I say. And that'll only be once you stop fighting."

"C'mon Sabrina," Daphne pleaded. "You're hungry too. You always give me your food and haven't eaten in a long time. Can't you just say sorry? And maybe he is right. He seems to know a lot."

"A lot about made up stuff," Sabrina said ignoring the sound of her stomach's grumbling. "He still hasn't proved it."

"Does this prove it?" Puck said getting more annoyed and frustrated. He turned into an Elephant ripping open part of the roof and side of the house. He blew in Sabrina's face and she spat the snot and goo out of her mouth yelling and cursing. Daphne stood frozen in shock until Puck turned back.

"Coolio! Can you do other animals? Can you do a unicorn or a dragon? Or a flying pretty horse that I can ride on?"

Puck ignored the younger Grimm focusing on the older one. Her glare was now narrowed in confusion as she was trying to figure him out. "Fine. I believe you a little. Now can you let me out?"

"Only if say please and address me properly," Puck said.

"Please Puck," she asked.

"Uh uh uh!"

"Please your majesty," she said nastily. Puck nodded not detecting her nasty tone and snapped his fingers. Pixies flew forward and untied her. Her response was to fly forward and grab Daphne by the arm.

"What's going on?"

"Run," Sabrina demanded. She was passing Puck now and he seemed to realize and started to reach out to her. Her response was to knee him below the stomach and between his legs. He crouched in pain groaning.

"Hey!" Puck yelled sprouting his wings to fly after them a second later. But the Grimm girls were already barreling out the front door and further into the woods farther away from him.

Puck looked around him at his laughing pixies and scowled. "To order!"

The pixies lined up and looked at him expectantly. Puck paced back and forth in the air. "Your mission is to capture the girls. Don't harm them again. Make sure they sit and stay until I come. We need to came them safe from opposing forces. Beware of the older one though. She'll kick, scream and bite. And make sure the younger one doesn't grab you with her pudgy little hands. Understood?"

The pixies nodded chirping.

Puck blew a note on his flute and the pixies scattered with a confused, tired and worried (although he would never admit any of that,) Puck flying after them. The Grimms would be found and brought to safety. He promised himself that much.


	14. Chapter 14: The Prince's Prisoner Pt3

**Chapter 14: The Prince's Prisoner Pt 3**

 **Summary: Sabrina had woken up in barred room guarded by two men in armor. The Faerie King, a boy who has been eleven for ages, is holding her captive. Eleven-year-old Sabrina discovers what her mother has been up too and what this all means for her.**

"Sit," the boy demanded as they entered the room. Sabrina just stood in awe and stared instead. In front of her was an elegantly set table. Two chairs were pulled out, one at the head and the other next to it. Flowers were scattered across the tablecloth and pastries rose across the table in an amazing display.

The boy scowled at her still gaping. "I said sit."

Now Sabrina turned and scowled. "Fine. But you don't get to tell me what to do."

"I get to tell everyone what to do," he laughed. "I'm the king."

"You're a kid," Sabrina told him.

"So?"

"You can't be the king. And there aren't any real kings anymore, at least not in America. Especially Fairy kings. They don't exist."

Puck scoffed. "I'm right here existing, aren't I? Face it Grimm, there's a lot you don't know. That includes manners when meeting royalty apparently. I asked you to sit. I want to eat."

Sabrina sighed and sat fumbling with the gown. "How am I even supposed to do anything in this stupid thing? Why do I have to wear it anyway? My jeans and shirt work perfectly well."

"They were ripped," the boy said like she was stupid.

She stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"Who do you think rescued you?" he said puffing out his chest. She just stared at him dumbly.

"Rescued me from what? My family who is obviously worried and waiting for me?"

"Rescued you from the Red Hand and it's kidnappers. They almost got you Grimm you're lucky we were watching out for your family so I could stop them."

"The Red Hand?" Sabrina asked leaning forward.

"A group of Everafters who want to take over from Humans. The Grimm family is a big threat to them. Along with Fairie and those loyal to it."

"Everafters? Faerie?" Sabrina demanded. "You're speaking nonsense again."

"I'm speaking perfect sense," Puck said. "It's not my fault you haven't been told anything. Your parents made a huge mistake hiding all of this."

"What do you mean? I know lots of things. My parents wouldn't lie to me."

Puck studied her and grinned. She actually believed what she was saying and still didn't know a thing. Sabrina scowled. "Stop laughing."

"It's just too funny."

"What?"

"How oblivious you are!"

"I wouldn't be if you answered my questions!"

"Fine!" Puck replied. "I'll tell you everything while we eat. Then you answer my questions."

"Deal," Sabrina agreed. "Then I get to go home."

Puck's eyes widened hesitantly but he sighed and nodded. "Then you can go home."

Sabrina grinned which turned into a frown again as she pulled at her dress. "Why do I have to wear this again? It's torture."

"I endured a bath today," Puck scowled. "You can put up with the dress."

He pulled out his flute and whistled a few notes. Pixies flew forward and laid food out on the table in front of them. Sabrina looked at him as he dug in not touching anything. "Start."

"It begins with two brothers Jacob and Wilheim Grimm….."

Meanwhile Veronica Grimm was racing through the palace trying to find her daughter. She'd been shown to a cell all made fancy and comfortable. Sabrina's stuff had been there, including her clothes. But not her daughter. She turned to the nearest guard. "Where's the king having dinner?"

The guard gulped. "Two floors down and through the door behind the throne room.

Veronica raced out with her daughter's stuff leaving the terrified guard behind trying to find her way through the maze that was Faerie's palace. She stomped up the stairs and through doors making people run in fear as she approached.

Sabrina sat looking wide-eyed at the boy across from her. He'd just told her about the secret society of Fairy tale characters and the fact her family was involved with them. She had a grandmother she didn't know about in a weird town called Ferryport landing. This Scarlet Hand group wanted to kill her and her family so the Everafters in that town could get out.

If she wasn't sitting across from this boy after this whole mess Sabrina wouldn't have believed it. She still wasn't sure she did. Looking at the boy with narrowed eyes she asked another question. "So where are we? And what's this place?"

"We're in Faerie, the kingdom of the Fairie's under Central Park. It's an Everafter haven which was ruled by my father Oberon since we arrived in America. Then recently the Scarlet Hand arose after your mother came and started to help the community around here implementing her own plans. My father disagreed with it and so did the Scarlet hand. Still they sensed a shift of power and poisoned my Father. They just weren't planning on me stepping up and agreeing with Veronica Grimm's efforts to reinvent Faerie into a more modern place."

"Who are you then? I've never heard of any Fairy king and you never said your name. You seem to know everything about me and I don't know anything about you."

"I'm Puck," the boy said beaming. "The Trickster King, Robin Goodfellow, star of Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream and now king of Faerie."

Sabrina looked at him confused. "You were in a Shakespeare play?"

"One of his most famous. Much better than that mushy nonsense called Romeo and Juliet. He wrote about our story from 3,000 years ago. I was just a kid then, only 1,000 years old. Mustardseed was just a little baby."

Sabrina stared at him. "You're 4,000 years old? Why aren't you an old man?"

Puck grinned. "I'm immortal remember? I didn't want to grow up and being eleven has been fun. I can get away with all sorts of stuff and no one expected me to be responsible. Until now at least."

"You've been 11 for that long?"

"Didn't we just go over this?" Puck asked bored. "We better be done with your questions. I still want some of mine answered. Now where's dessert?"

Sabrina looked at him wide-eyed hoping he was joking still. She stayed silent as the dessert was brought in. "My mom actually works here? Why didn't she and my dad tell me anything?"

Puck opened his mouth to put food in and maybe to talk but Sabrina was on a roll. "She didn't say anything. My whole life I couldn't read fairytales, or watch movies because she and dad said it was nonsense. Then they both work for actual fairytales behind Daphne and I's backs?"

Puck swallowed his food. "Um… I mean that they…."

"They lied," Sabrina said angrily turning red. "That's the reason I'm here. That's why I almost got kidnapped wasn't it? I can answer your questions later 'Puck.' I need all of my own answered first."

She got up and pushed her chair back ready to stomp out. Puck reached out and gripped her arm holding her back. "That wasn't the deal."

"Explain why my parents lied to me then?" Sabrina yelled.

"To protect you."

Both Sabrina and Puck turned surprised to see Veronica Grimm enter the door. She looked at the two preteens with wide-eyes and instantly Puck let go of Sabrina and flew back to his seat. Veronica looked at him. "Your Majesty, I hope you were enjoying your time with my daughter.

Puck stiffened trying to hide his blush. "Mrs. Grimm."

Sabrina scowled turning away from him toward her mother. "Was he telling the truth? About all of this?"

"Sabrina honey," Veronica started reaching out to her daughter.

"No!" Sabrina protested. "You don't get to do that. Not if you lied. I want the truth. About everything now."

"We need to go home. Your dad and Daphne are waiting," Veronica told them.

"Hey!" Puck yelled in the background. "What about our deal?"

Both Grimm women turned their glares on him. Puck backed away cringing a little bit. Sabrina continued. "You have to tell us everything. No more lies and secrets. Especially if Daphne and I are in danger."

Veronica paled and nodded. "We didn't think you were. We didn't know. Not telling you should have protected you."

"But it didn't."

"No. We got lucky. You were saved," Veronica said turning to Puck again. "Thank you."

"No one else was doing it. I got to bust up some bad guys so it all ended well."

Veronica nodded. "Well then, I'll take my daughter and go. Is there somewhere she can change out of the dress?"

Puck frowned. "I need my questions answered though. She's my prisoner until that happens."

Veronica had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at Puck and his confusion. It seemed he really did have a crush on her daughter. Sabrina scowled. "I'm not anyone's prisoner. I'm going back home now. Thanks for dinner though."

"Guards!" Puck yelled. Immediately several male fairies burst in. Puck pointed at Sabrina. "Take her back to her cell."

"What?" Sabrina yelled.

"You can't go until I get _my_ questions answered," Puck told her as the guards grabbed her by the arms.

"I'll take care of if Sabrina," Veronica promised. She whirled on Puck. "She'll stay but we still need to talk. Can my husband and other daughter come here? Then Sabrina will answer your questions."

"Don't force my hand," Puck said.

"It's the way you'll get what you want," Veronica told him harshly.

"Fine. Send summons. Until then both of you are to stay in the cell," Puck ordered. "Guards! Take them!"


	15. Chapter 15: Color that he Brings Pt2

**Chapter 15: The Color that he Brings Pt2**

 **Another Soulmate AU. Until you meet the one your destined to be with the whole world is just shades of black, white and grey. Sabrina's been able to see color as long as she can remember, she doesn't care about love and silly soulmates. After all she can see the world without them. That is until the colors start to fade away.**

Sabrina barely even notices her colors fading as Puck is fading in Canis's arms during the long ride. Her colors have been her whole world, her blessing then her curse for so long. But them fading doesn't matter as much as Puck does.

In fact nothing seems to matter as much as he does. She's numb seeing the skyline of New York again and wants to react but can't because he's not there to tease her. She wants to hear him laugh at her and tell stupid knock-knock jokes as she complains about Everafters and their stupid magic entrances.

She wants him to be there to introduce her to his family, who she's never even considered before until she's considered him being more. She wants him to help her and Daphne get to the bottom of their Mother's involvement in Faerie. She wants him to tell her about his past, not the world around her with fading colors as he goes as well.

And maybe once Oberon is announced dead she feels scared, for him. If the Scarlet Hand killed his father would he want to take revenge on them? Like she did? Especially after they almost killed him with that stupid jabberwocky too.

And she owed him for that. For saving her. So no one suspected anything when she made herself his protector while he was injured.

Even if he was stuck in the caccoon and she was terrified his raging and mourning mother would kill her. She would take his caccon and protect him from her, no matter how much it smelled. After all, for the one second she was near it, touching it and fleeing with it she felt him again. She felt her colors get a little stronger. The green caccon grew a little more putrid with the bright purple veins on it hurting her eyes more and more the longer she was near it.

But she couldn't fight Moth's protests. She wasn't royalty. She wasn't a hero, or everafter or a fairy. She wasn't allowed to be his protector according to everyone else. Only Moth, his Fiancee and Mustardseed, his brother could protect his fragile, sliming and smelly caccoon from his raging mother. Giving him to Moth to protect meant giving up the little strength and comfort she got from being near him and getting a little of her colos back.

But that wasn't enough. It wasn't like Puck being there beside her. Or being there to assure her he wasn't above him and he wasn't a new king who would never respect the ugly, tough and rude girl from New York. He wasn't there to assure her he would never leave them and their family for the stuck up fiancée and neat but polite brother, or grieving and raging mother.

As her colors and strength and hope in Puck failed, so did her resolve. She could no longer do this. She could no longer be a detective, there to help her family. She wasn't the wonder child with the colors they had thought she had been. She wasn't strong enough to help them. Every part of Sabrina was breaking. Her heart most of all as she disappointed her sister, as she was reminded her parents were gone, as she watched Hamstead fall in love as she never would now she had no colors, or maybe because she had them to begin with.

As they ventured around the City, from Scrooge's to the Fairy Godmothers it got worse. Especially when she was possessed by Oberon who seemed to make the feelings and ideas for Puck a lot stronger. She was just confused. Why were her colors going and why was Puck having such an affect on her?

Only when the Cacoon started to follow her and Moth was enraged did she start to realize. It covered her with it's scent, claimed her as his own, as his protector and the person he trusted most. He pretty much confirmed the reason her colors were fading was because he was. Puck was her soulmate. And the smelliest most obnoxious and worst person ever for making her feel this way.

But Sabrina couldn't let herself cry. Not when she was needed. But now Puck didn't leave her mind. He would have had a lot of fun taking out Yahoos on the subways, she thought. His warrior face was scarier than any of the dwarves or Daphne's not that she'd ever tell him that. And fighting pirates on a boat? That might've been a dream come true for him, if it didn't make him a little to much like Peter Pan. He would've been much better at summoning the pixies to help then Moth too. They wouldn't have even been captured if he was there.

He would've never allowed Social services to get to them either. He would have flown them away and far from anything that could have taken them. He would've stopped Smirt. Luckily Granny did. And then Sabrina was starting to understand, about Soulmates and family. She would help Puck's family, by proving who Oberon's murderer was. Then she would help her own. After all, if the infuriating boy was her soulmate, which she wouldn't tell anyone he was, then his family was part of hers no matter how much insanity it would bring.

And if helping Puck's family meant being possessed again to help Oberon, or Cobweb she would do it. If helping him meant drinking a special toast with Moth to his health and being there, for him for all the color he would bring when he would wake and emerge. Safe and Sound.


	16. Chapter 16: Destined Pt4

**Chapter 16: Destined Part 4**

 **In Faerie everyone has a soulmate. Thousands of years means your soulmate is likely alive when you are born. Most faeries are born with them or receive them within a century. Puck has gone all his life without one. He has not been destined for someone, at least someone as old as he. Almost everything changes when he receives his mark and hears his words.**

Puck woke feeling his head pounding, and someone pressing on his chest. There was something on his mouth as well. It was softer breathing into his mouth. It felt warm. And good. Then Puck's eyes fluttered open and he pushed Sabrina Grimm off him. "I've been contaminated!"

He spat and wiped his mouth once before Daphne jumped him shouting he was alive. Puck just looked at her indignantly and slightly confused. "Of course I'm alive. I happen to be immortal."

He pushed Daphne off him and looked at Sabrina who was stammering. "We thought… you were… I tried…"

There was an awkward silence. Puck looked at her. She was still a threat for doubting his villainy, for making him sit through class to protect her, and all that. She'd deserved to be put in the river. That was for sure. And he would've dropped her in for fun.

But he hadn't been planning on taking a swim. His wings felt wet and gross. And his chest felt heavy and he still felt like there wasn't enough air. He might not age, or die a natural death. But things like poison, swords, bodily harm and drowning could still kill him. Sabrina Grimm had just saved his life.

He knitted his eyebrows together and made himself seem indignant. "You thought you'd give me a kiss while I was vulnerable."

He was pleased to see her blush, from embarrassment, anger or other things he wasn't sure. But did she know? He had to test the waters further. Did his soulmate realize she was his? Puck wanted to smack himself. He told himself he wouldn't develop affection for her, he'd have to try harder. "I guess I'm going to have to stop taking baths if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Sabrina turned redder, not from a blush but from anger. Puck felt himself get disappointed. She didn't know, or have any idea. But he couldn't have expected her to know, not when she was only a toddler when they had first met. Puck could already feel himself recuperating from the fall, but he wouldn't from the disappointment. Not for a while. Before he could get over much more, or do anything else Ms. White appeared. They had more detective work to do.

More detective work meant more trouble. Puck had ended up in a spider's web, and had to be saved from the furry guy with the weird name by Grimm and Marshmallow. But luckily they hadn't done everything. They'd taken down the beast children but left Rumpelstiltskin for him (or maybe they just haven't taken them down.)

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the fallen beast kids and clenched his fists. Grimm stepped forward, "It's over."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and Puck felt himself tense as the little furry man began to speak. "Oh, it's far from over. All I need to do is collect some more power, and there's someone in this room that could give me enough to blow this little town off the map."

Puck tensed more and hoped the beast wasn't talking about his anger. He couldn't sense it right? His anger wasn't that strong? No, Puck thought. His wasn't. But Sabrina's might be. She'd always been a spitfire, arguing, fighting and not willing to put up with anyone's anything. Her anger had just gotten worse and worse. And part of that might be his fault.

"You can't do it," Sabrina protested _angrily_. "I'm not angry anymore."

Puck almost scoffed. Okay, so maybe she wasn't exploding with anger anymore, but it was still there. But Rumpelstiltskin didn't agree with him. "True. I'll miss your rage. It was delicious. But I'm not talking about you, child. I'm talking about the Wolf."

Puck felt himself untense. She was mostly out of danger. But Canis was fidgeting in fear. And Puck liked the old man, almost as much as the old lady. Though the blood hungry beast was cool too.

Charming didn't think so. "We're trapped down here, troll. If you pull that stupid trick of yours on the Wolf, you'll let him out, and he'll kill us all."

"No, my friend, he will save us all. The Wolf will bring the barrier down, freeing us from this prison! Freeing himself from his own prison, as well."

Rumpelstiltskin continued on his rant fro a while. Puck felt his wings tense inside his back ready to take Marshmallow and Grimm then run. The wolf was coming. He saw it and so did everyone else. It wasn't long before they all backed away as the Wolf appeared and roared. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet and sending everyone sprawling back. "Guess who's back!"

Charming was thrown to the wall and Puck inched forward a bit. Moving in front of Marshmallow and hopefully, soon in front of Grimm. "What's for dinner? Something smells good!"

Puck couldn't handle it anymore. Maybe Grimm was right. Maybe he was a hero, but if it was for her, then he was happy to be one. The Wolf roared with delight. "What's this? An appetizer? Relda, you sure do put on a fancy party."

Puck flew forward a bit. The Old Lady wouldn't be harmed either. No one would. Also, what was the beast talking about? Puck was fairy royalty. Nothing but the main course. Or dessert. Dessert was good. His wings fluttered behind him as he took his stance on the ground. Puck did his best to use his usual impressive and suave voice. To keep the Wolf afraid, and maybe impress Grimm a bit. He puffed up his chest a bit. "You know me, Wolf. You take another step or try to harm anyone here and you will have to answer to me."

There was silence as Wolf looked at Puck. He analyzed him then sniffed a bit before letting out a deep chuckle. Even Puck was a little scared. But he wouldn't fail know. He sniffed again, "Trickster. Love will be the end of you."

Puck blushed and froze. The Wolf knew. He could smell it somehow. He knew Puck cared about the Grimm's. But he couldn't know about his soulmate. No one did. Forcing himself no to look at Grimm, and try and protect her Puck looked at the wolf. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then Puck felt the fear get even worse than he thought possible. The Wolf sniffed again and looked at Sabrina with a toothy grin. He chuckled as no one else noticed. Puck felt relieved at that, but scared that he had just put Grimm in even more danger. The Wolf knew. He knew what no one else did, and what Puck was trying to deny to himself. He wasn't in love, he never would be. This whole thing was nonsense, he wasn't going to end. He was immortal.

The Wolf looked back at Puck realizing he was not just the child trickster anymore. "All right, hero. I'm going to make you famous."

That was the last straw. He wasn't a hero either. He was what he had told Grimm and Marshmallow, a villain of the worst kind. The Wolf couldn't be right about any of these things. He couldn't reveal it. And with that Puck's cord snapped.

He spun and moved before the Wolf could. A giant elephant. He charged and grabbed the Wolf with his trunk. Then curling it up he smashed it on a wall. Puck turned back as Rumpelstiltksin yelled in the background. Blue energy surrounded him. Puck was advancing on the Wolf now, as a human boy. He was angrier than he had ever been. Drawing his wooden sword, he stabbed the Wolf in the stomach not even hearing Grimm crying out behind it. Wolf winced.

"Stay down, dog." Puck smacked him over the head with the sword. "Or there'll be no scraps for you."

He had won. He had saved Grimm. The Wolf was down on the floor and out of the way. But then his blue eyes snapped open. "You're a funny boy!"

Puck was so surprised that he fell back a bit. But his wings sprouted and he flew into the air before he could hit the ground. Hovering by the cave ceiling Puck was unreachable. Wolf tried grabbing at him but Puck was too fast. If he distracted the beast he was keeping it away from the Grimms and the others.

Puck laughed and smacked Wolf's paws with his wooden sword. But the Wolf wasn't upset. His anger was much the same as before, and now he was even a little amused. Then Puck looked to check on Grimm, the Grimm's he meant. He flew too high and his wing hit the ceiling.

Puck felt dizzy, hurt and a little confused as he fell to the ground. Then the Wolf grabbed him and opened his mouth. Puck just regretted he hadn't told Grimm the words again and seen the shock on her face before he died. It would've been hilarious.

Luckily he would have another chance. Marshmallow was the hero. He was never one. She started to demand the Wolf leave me alone and let Mr. Canis come back. She argued he was real because he was part of his family because he loved him. That was it. The moment. Puck was free.

He fluttered back and picked up a boulder. The Wolf took back over as Canis muttered Daphne's name. Puck tossed the boulder at Wolf's head once the beast growled. "Hey, Wolf, you ever hear of a game called dodgeball?"

Wolf laughed at him the rock barely scratching him. "Death is moments away for you and you want to discuss a child's game?"

Puck threw another boulder and grinned as it hit Wolf in the chest. He yelled at the Wolf. "I want to play it."

Then he started to lob boulder after boulder at the Wolf. Grimm's awe was amazing…. He had impressed her. He kept throwing more and more. Then suddenly Grimm yelled. "Puck! Stop!"

Her screaming his name with fear and desperation was enough to confuse him. His face had been red with exhilaration, excitement and maybe other things. Then he turned his normal tanned shade and looked at Sabrina full of confusion. Had he scared her? He never wanted too.. She was going to be saved. "I'm trying to save your life Grimm."

That was his job as her soulmate. Wasn't it? He was new to this hero/soulmate thing. But Sabrina was upset at him. And he didn't understand why. "You're going to kill us all. You're making Rumpelstiltskin stronger."

And Puck stopped. She was smarter than him. And if she asked him something he would do it. He needed too. For some reason. But that wasn't enough. And the chaos just kept getting worse. He had the feeling that would be a pattern in his life with Sabrina Grimm.


	17. Chapter 17: Prince's Prisoner Pt 4

**Chapter 17: The Prince's Prisoner Pt 4**

 **Sabrina had woken up in barred room guarded by two men in armor. The Faerie King, a boy who has been eleven for ages, is holding her captive. Eleven-year-old Sabrina discovers what her mother has been up too and what this all means for her.**

Sabrina spent her time in the cell not looking at her mother at all. Instead she finished her math homework. Veronica sat silently looking at her daughter and thinking about how this would work out. It was obvious there was no going back now. Henry would want to use some forgetful dust. But she wouldn't let him. This was their world.

Sabrina and Daphne had the right to know everything. They would have to tell them. Together. Especially if this _Scarlet Hand_ group was trying to kill them. Veronica put a hand on her stomach. Now was a worse time for this than ever. But they were Grimms. This was what they did. Especially keeping their family safe.

A half hour after they had been put in the cell Sabrina put down her pencil. She looked at her mother and their eyes met. Sabrina scowled. Veronica sighed. "I wanted to tell you. I did."

"We're not talking about this until Daphne and Dad get here," Sabrina interrupted. "Until then we're not even in the same room."

With that she turned her back on her mother. Veronica could see her angrily gripping the pillows of the bed and glaring at the wall. Sabrina kept her emotions pent up. That meant that when they came out they came out in explosions. Veronica dreaded confrontations with her daughter who she knew took too much after her and Henry sometimes.

"Follow us," a guard said suddenly opening the door.

Sabrina pushed past her mother and ran out first. Veronica followed behind dejectedly to where they were led to a sitting room. A bouncing Daphne was in there with an annoyed and angry Henry. Veronica met eyes with Henry and sighed. That was the first step. She'd have to explain this all to him first.

Daphne squealed when she saw them. "Sabrina! Fairy tales are real! There are fairies here! They have wings and magic and everything. Some of them were real grouchs though. And Dad used to know princesses! He grew up in a town where there were a lot of them."

Henry was grimacing. Sabrina was looking at both her parents with angry glares. "Can you explain now?"

"First I want an explanation of what happened to you," Henry said looking between her and Veronica. "You disappeared and your mother never came back with you. Then these fairies showed up at our doors telling us we needed to come here. You never really explained how you knew Faerie was here anyway Veronica."

"Daphne," Veronica said ignoring Henry for a second. "Why don't you and Sabrina talk and piece together what you both found out? Your daddy and I need to talk. This way when we're done talking you and Sabrina can have a list of questions ready for us."

Sabrina started to listen to Daphne's excited explanation and story and answered a few of her fast questions. There were too many of them to answer all of them but seeing both girls were fine Veronica turned to Henry. "We'll have to tell them everything."

"No," Henry protested. "They already know so much. Can't we just take them out of here and throw some forgetful dust on them?"

Veronica sighed. "I know you wanted to have nothing to do with any of this Everafter stuff. And I know you're mad I haven't told you that I have been. These people need help. Oberon was driving his community into the ground. Most of them were homeless. They had no community and way to live. I needed to help them."

"You sound like my mother."

"That's a good thing. Relda is an amazing woman. I know you don't want to see her and Jake. But this family needs to stay together now. The girls deserve to know her. And everything."

"Why? Can't we protect them from this? It only causes misery and sadness. They don't need to know about magic. The real world, the human one is what matters."

"Our girls are part of both. So are we. We're Grimms Henry. That means something. Enough that we're in danger."

"What?" Henry asked surprised.

"That's why Sabrina was here," Veronica replied. "Apparently since I was in Faerie a few months ago a group called the Scarlet Hand has revealed itself. They killed Oberon and are after our family. They want EverAfters to be in charge. They tried to take Sabrina but apparently the new King, Puck, has realized that we're important. We were being guarded. He saved Sabrina and took her here because she was unconscious."

"Puck?" Henry asked absorbing that all. "The Trickster? He's a kid!"

"He's 4,000. But yes, he looks Sabrina's age. And acts like it."

Henry looked at his daughter then back at Veronica as if realizing something about this conversation. "No! Sabrina will not…"

"That's not your decision Hank," Veronica chided. "For now we just need to be thankful he kept her safe and warned us. If they're after us we should probably check in on your mother. The girls need to know this all."

"You're sure the Scarlet Hand wants us?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

Henry looked at his daughters. Daphne's eyes were wide as Sabrina seemed to be explaining something. She was pulling at the skirts of her dress. Henry growled. The stupid fairy kid better not have done anything to her. But seeing them he smiled a bit anyway. It was decided. "Fine. To protect them."

Sabrina seemed to notice the silence between her parents. "Are you done? Because I want an explanation. For everything."

Veronica and Henry exchanged glances then sat across from their daughters. Henry looked at them both. "You know that you're descended from the brother Grimms now right?"

Both girls nodded.

"My anscestor Wilhem came to America with Everafters to help them escape from persecution among other things. But the EverAfters weren't happy living among the humans. Around twenty years after they arrived they tried to take over. Wilhem was forced to make a deal. A magical barrier was put up by a witch Baba Yaga to keep the Everafters from leaving."

"Then how are they here in Faerie?" Sabrina asked.

"There was at least twenty years in between," Veronica explained. "Oberon came her with a group not long after they arrived."

"So the rest of the Fairy tale characters are stuck in this town?" asked Daphne.

"As long as a Grimm lives in the Ferryport Landing the Everafters will be trapped there," Henry said.

Sabrina looked at her parents. "So that's where our Grandmother lives? Alone with these Everafters?"

"We have a Grandma?" Daphne shouted.

"Your Granny Relda," Veronica nodded. "She lives in Ferryport Landing but she has many friends, Everafter and Human."

"Just as many enemies," Henry grumbled.

Sabrina looked at her parents. "That's why they tried to kidnap me? Because I'm part of this stupid family and as long as we're alive they can't take over the world?"

Henry and Veronica were silent.

Sabrina turned red. "I don't want this! I was normal before this. There were no fairy tales, or stupid dresses, or kidnappers or bad guys! I don't want to be part of this family. Not if it means I'm always in danger from stupid Fairy tale characters."

She didn't notice a cockroach crawling under the couch she was sitting on and almost going up her pants leg in protest. It's antenna waved angrily at the comment she had made. He had just saved her life after all.

Veronica reached her hand toward her daughter but then drew it back. "It's not that simple Sabrina. We tried to protect you from that. We wanted too. But you're in danger now. Our whole family is."

"Including our Granny?" Daphne asked.

"Her too," Henry said. He looked from Daphne to Sabrina wondering if his own brother was alright.

"We'll go check on her and you too can meet her," Veronica decided. "How does a visit to Ferryport landing sound?"

She didn't notice the cockroach crawl under the door. Or hear a small breeze as he transformed into a scowling boy. Said boy pounded on the door. Then refusing to wait he opened it.

The man was scowling at him with fists clenched. The younger girl who was a little round, a bit like a marshmallow, was staring at him open mouthed. The mother, Veronica, was holding her hand over her mouth. But Puck could see the corner of a smile. He didn't know why. The older girl was glaring at him intensely. She still wore the dress, and against her eyes the glare became more intense. "Why are you in here?"

"I can be wherever I want. I'm the king."

"We were talking," the girl said angrily. "A private conversation."

"It was taking too long. I want my answers," Puck demanded. "You never gave them to me."

Sabrina looked at her parents. Then her sister. Finally she turned back to the boy. Crossing her arms she looked at him. "Fine. You get your answers. That was the deal. But then you let us go. We have to go to this Ferryport Landing."

"This weekend," Veronica said. "You have school."

"School?" the boy asked. "Why do you need to leave here for anything with such a stupid name."

"You don't know what school is?" Sabrina asked.

Puck scowled ignoring her question. "You shouldn't go anywhere the Scarlet Hand could get you."

"We need to go to school," Daphne said. "We have to learn! I have show and tell tomorrow!"

"You go somewhere to learn? Why would anyone do that?" Puck yelped. "You can't go to this School! It must be another trick from the Hand."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I can go wherever I want. And the school isn't a trick. I need to learn how to read, write and do math to get a job one day. Because unlike you I'll grow up and be a functioning adult in a normal society."

Puck just stared at her. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"What?" asked all the Grimms. Puck was frowning. It became a scowl then an angry glare at Sabrina.

"She said I wasn't going to grow up," Puck shouted. "How did you know? You're the one doing it! Aren't you? You're the reason I'm getting older!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Destined Pt 5**

 **In Faerie everyone has a soulmate. Thousands of years means your soulmate is likely alive when you are born. Most faeries are born with them or receive them within a century. Puck has gone all his life without one. He has not been destined for someone, at least someone as old as he. Almost everything changes when he receives his mark and hears his words.**

Another pattern Puck had discovered with Sabrina Grimm was the fact he needed to save her butt. A lot. Not that he minded as much as he pretended too. Yes, he didn't want her to be in danger but seeing her face after she realized he was the reason she was still alive was hilarious, not to mention most of the time it was actually pretty fun. This wasn't one of those times.

It seemed to follow the cycle that had started when he met her again a few months ago and didn't seem like it would end any time soon Puck had saved Sabrina Grimm from the mess she had gotten into. And once she was saved she went and rescued everyone else. This time it was with the help of the Match Girl's sticks. That left Puck to carry the two nasty monster girls through the portal to be met with a hundred other staring kids.

He barely noticed them until the Old Lady dragged Grimm through by the back of her sweater. Marshmallow muttered something he couldn't hear and then Grimm yelled for everyone to back up as the ground rumbled. It was a beautiful site of destruction for such a torturous building. Rumbles, sinking, explosions that blew out all the glass windows and flung the doors far from the building, which smoked then caught fire.

Sadly it wasn't his handiwork and the beauty of it was slightly diminished as he did a headcount. Grimm seemed to have noticed the same thing he did as she choked out a name _. "Mr. Canis, he's gone. I killed him."_

The Old Lady's face twisted in something similar to grief, despair, worry, pity and several other emotions Puck didn't recognize. _"Sabrina, don't."_

 _"_ _This is all my fault!"_

 _"_ _No, child, you are not responsible for this."_

The Old Lady tried to hug her but Grimm backed away her tears coming down faster as she cried. " _It was my anger and my prejudice that did this."_

 _"_ _Child, Rumpelstiltkin manipulated you."_

 _"_ _He only manipulated what was already inside of me."_

 _"_ _Oh, liebling."_

Puck watched the whole conversation frozen. He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. He'd made the Wolf madder. He'd aggravated the beast and given the little furry man more power. She was the one who stopped him and saved everyone. But her last teary words also echoed. She'd also been part of the reason they were trapped. She hated everafters. She hated people like him. Not even his soulmate could love him.

His thoughts were interrupted when six adult everafters raced forward toward them. The Beast voiced the question on all of their faces and asked about their children. Puck just stared and pointed at the creatures he'd carried away from the disaster as his heart started to crack a little more.

The parents picked up their children lovingly holding their unconscious forms close and doting over them. So that's what a parent was supposed to be like. They loved their children no matter what they looked like, what they had done, and the things they ruined and people they hurt. That was what love was supposed to be and Puck was missing it.

His eyes met Grimm and saw a similar look of longing on her face. Both of them were broken. They were missing love and themselves. Maybe that's why fate had paired them together. For two broken people to fix each other. He opened his mouth to say something to her when she pulled out the box of matches she used before.

He heard the Old Lady's voice cried out in protest.

 _"_ _Look at what I've become. I need my mom and dad."_

Puck wanted to scoff. He hadn't had his parents there for him during most of his life and he'd turned out fine. Plus, she'd have him and the Marshmallow and the Old Lady and the … Oh. Neither of them had the wolf anymore. The old lady was still yelling but it was too late. She'd tossed the match to the ground and jumped through the portal.

That's how they'd ended up where they were now. Puck had to follow her through the portal when he heard the Old Lady stifle a scream as her granddaughter talked to a psychotic little girl and a monster growled it's name repeatedly behind her. So the cycle started over. He saved her, she saved him and then he saved her again.

Puck posed impressively and puffed his chest out as he started to tease the monster. " _My, you are an ugly one."_

A grin grew on his face as Sabrina looked at him in surprise and relief. He smirked at her cockily and raised an eyebrow. _"Come on, Grimm. I'm here to rescue you."_

Then there was a sudden hiss and a crackle. The portal closed and the light and refuge did with it. His grin fell and he realized he'd put himself in danger. And for her. He really needed to start sticking to his promise of not giving in to the whole soulmate thing. It was going to kill him. _"Uh-oh."_

The one moment of distraction was too long. The hooded girl was able to say something about a sister and brother, a granny and a dog and the Jabberwocky screeched swinging it's arm and flinging the blonde girl across the room. There was a crash.

The monster crept over her fallen body and a drop of saliva fell onto her face. Her eyes snapped open as it roared it's name again. " _JABBERWOCKY!"_

Puck stepped forward when she closed her eyes again. Why wasn't she getting up and defending herself or running? She couldn't just sit there and be eaten. Instead he just heard her whisper 'Fudge.'

He needed her to get moving. Did she need a reminder or something? A reminder. _"Well, good morning!"_

 _"_ _Puck?"_

 _"_ _Did we wake you? So sorry!"_ Not really. He needed her to get off her butt and save her life or something. If he attacked the Jabberwocky now with it right over her it might just hurt her worse.

 _"_ _Could you get this thing off me?_

Ahh. So she wasn't just being lazy. She was trapped. Puck didn't make a move, because he was still planning and he needed to get her to stop putting herself in these situations so he didn't have to save her anymore and become a hero. Then he could go back to ruining everyone else's life. She owed him and that gave him the idea he needed. _"It's gonna cost you."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I figure if I'm going to have to save your butt every time you get into trouble, I might as well be paid for it. The going rate for this kind of job is seven million dollars."_

She could pay that right? From the answer and yell she responded with it seemed like he was wrong. He'd have to come up with something she could pay. He'd tell her she could forget the seven million dollars later. His new idea was better anyway.

Once he'd convinced her to surrender her desserts and he knew this might just teach her a lesson, and give him the payment he very much deserved he got to fighting the beast, picking her up out of the way after showing off a bit of course, then leaving her to handle the little girl. It couldn't be that much different than taking care of the Marshmallow, right?

He was wrong of course because not another minute later another building was burning down, this time with them in it and Grimm's parents had disappeared from under their noses. And once again, saving her put him into more danger. Making her duck away from it's flames let it him with it's tail and he was sent into the fire. He recovered quickly, with a little help from Grimm putting out the flame and raised his sword to challenge the beast.

There was no fight when the ceiling collapsed just like another building they had been in only an hour ago. How many situations was this girl going to drag him into in short spans of time? And he had to drag her out of them like he was now. He pulled her out the hallway ignoring her protests to go back and search for clues using his usual excuse about how he didn't want to make the Old Lady mad.

After a little searching they discovered a door which he was able to force open. The heat evaporated and the smoke that was burning his throat and choking him disappeared in a blast of cold. He put his fingers in front of his eyes and looked back at Grimm. _"We're in the mountains, I think."_

 _"_ _Can you fly us out of here?"_

 _"_ _The wind is too strong."_ He also didn't like the way she was cradling her arm. He usually flew smoothly but in conditions like these he could jostle her and hurt her more. He pulled her forward by her good arm and wrapped his arm around her, careful not to hurt her more and guided them forward.

Not even a few steps away the wall behind them exploded. Again Puck was reminded that explosions weren't as fun when you weren't the cause of them and instead it was a giant scaly monster that was chasing you. He led her into the forest and up some rocks into a clearing which became a dead end. There was a drop below hundreds of feet right above the town. He could survive the fall, maybe fly, even though it wouldn't be a very good flight or safe one, but she wouldn't at all.

 _"_ _Puck, I…"_

He turned and interrupted her with exactly what he'd been thinking before. _"I know what you are going to say and I think it's an excellent idea. I'll leave you here and save myself."_

 _"_ _That's now what I was going to say at all! I was going to ask if you had any ideas for getting us out of this."_

None. Not unless they counted the one he said before which he instantly regretted the second it left his mouth. She was his soulmate. And though he wasn't in love with her and he wouldn't grow up for her that didn't mean he would let her die. Not if he could help it. _"Grimm, you usually handle the running and crying part."_

She looked around and a second later she mumbled, " _If only we had a sled."_

Now that was an idea. He could save her again and get the payment she owed him too. And she'd see that he had ideas once in a while too. Ones he could use to save her and stop this cycle. Maybe stop her from getting in trouble. He got down on his hands and knees and could hear her incredulous and annoyed expression without even looking at her face when she asked what he was doing.

A second later and just a little convincing (meaning the monster arriving) got her on his back as he became a walrus. Even if she was begging for him not to do it, it didn't matter, she was safely on his back so they could slide away. She held on tightly and he wouldn't say that he didn't like the feel of her holding on tightly to him from his back, though he could barely feel it from the blubber.

There was some screeching and growling from behind which must have been the monster but then he heard Grimm's voice. _"I think we lost it! We're safe!"_

It was said a second too soon as they slid onto the highway and he spun several times trying to avoid the traffic. There was a crash and squealing tires and horns but he just continued sliding, straight down the hill on the other side and right into an open barn. She fell off his back and he cheered laughing. _"Let's do it again!"_

He rolled onto his side and transformed still laughing. It took a minute to catch his breath and forget the stress and adrenaline that had him giggling like a little girl, not a four thousand year old boy who looked eleven. When it stopped he noticed she was shivering and her arm was still cradled, not to mention she was squinting at the light from the road and the barn like it hurt. Her teeth were chattering too.

He got up and walked over to plop himself behind her. It wouldn't do for her to get sick and die after he did all of that just to save her. He was a magic immortal, he wasn't hurt or really affected by any weather condition, he didn't get sick or get hurt. Not to mention he was usually pretty warm.

He wrapped one arm around her torso on the side without the injured arm pulling her slightly closer and wrapped his now extended wings around her. She sighed and leaned into the heat after a moment of stiffness. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. _"What was that thing?"_

 _"_ _It's called a Jabberwocky. Two tons of teeth, tail and terror. From what I've heard, they're impossible to kill. But don't worry, Grimm; it's gone. It had its share of the Trickster King for one day."_

" _We need to get help,"_ she said through her chattering teeth.

He frowned for a second. Hadn't he just told her he could protect her and that she didn't have to worry? How didn't she understand that? He didn't bother to explain again. " _I'm on it."_

He pulled out his flute. With a few notes his pixies were summoned and buzzing around him within an instant. _"Go get the old lady, and bring me something to start a fire."_

The pixies agreed and darted away. Some returned seconds later with wood and dead which were arranged in a pile before they zipped away again. Another group returned seconds later with a bottle of root beer which the opened and placed in Puck's free hand. _"You have served me well, minions."_

Sabrina stared at him as he chugged the bottle, took a satisfied breath and wiped his mouth off. _"Was that refreshing? I'd hate for you to be thirsty. Maybe you would like a sandwich, too."_

He almost wanted to roll his eyes as she snarled. He resisted and reminded himself she didn't know anything about what he could do. Another chance to impress her then. _"Keep your pants on. Something has to be done to keep you from turning into a Grimmsicle."_

He unfurled his wings from around her and stood up exposing her to the cold again for a few seconds. He hadn't been kidding. He was the only thing keeping her from getting hypothermia on top of her broken arm and what looked to be a concussion. Even the few seconds had her shivering worse than before. He quickly leaned over the pile of wood and opened up his mouth wide unleashing a burp and a giant fireball. The wood burst to life with flames and the girl inched closer to it just slightly as if just checking the fire was real.

" _I didn't know you could do that,"_ she said as she turned to Puck with wide and amazed eyes.

He beamed. _"Oh, I'm full of suprises."_ He'd impressed her! What else could he do? Something even grosser and cooler? _"Want to see what I can do out the other end?"_

His pixies laughed and clapped in excitement but Sabrina's face grimaced. _"Uh, no thanks."_

Puck almost grimaced as well when he realized he didn't know how to impress her after all. He grumbled, _"Suit yourself."_

Then he turned to the pixies again. _"I need you to go back to the road and wait for the old lady. Come and get me when she arrives."_

The pixies saluted and flew away. He sat back down behind her, now closer to the fire and wrapped his wings around her again. She didn't stiffen this time and he took another chance. _"I'm sorry we couldn't save your parents."_

He heard her stifle a sob and curl slightly into herself. He'd made it worse. He hadn't impressed her, but that was because he'd failed her. She was hurt and even more distressing, she had everything within her reach to have it taken from her grasp.

Something stirred inside him. A feeling he wasn't familiar with. Not one of his at all as she shifted again. Helplessness. He almost gasped when he realized what it meant. The bond was starting to strengthen and with it their connection. Faerie bonds were different then normal humans and he wondered if Sabrina knew what he felt too.

Either way he didn't want her to feel helpless. Not after she'd saved all those lives today. Maybe it didn't matter if everyone knew what he'd done for her, not as long as she did. So even if she felt helpless no one would think she was. _"I'd prefer if we kept the heroics to ourselves. The last thing I need is you yapping to everyone in town about me being a hero. I am most definitely not a hero. I'm a villain…"_

 _"_ _Of the worst kind. I know."_

 _"_ _And don't you forget it!"_

 _"_ _How could I? You tell me every ten minutes."_ Her voice was annoyed and angry but at least she didn't seem too upset anymore. Puck was at a loss not wanting to do anything to make it all worse. Instead he sat in silence with her for a few minutes. Then her sleepy voice spoke up as she leaned further into his arm and wings. _"Still, thanks for saving me."_

 _"_ _No problem. I'll just add it on to your tab,_ " Puck said staring down at her. "It's my job."

He was happy to see she was asleep and probably hadn't heard that last part. Her breath had evened out and she'd loosened up. She looked more peaceful this way. Free of worry, anger, regret and all the fear she seemed to carry on her shoulders along with the rest of the world and her families problems. Without her face screwed up in a grimace or her shouting she looked almost pretty with her soft cheeks, long blonde hair, arched brows and button nose, even if she was covered in dirt, ash and snow, somehow it made her look better.

Puck paused and shook his head. What was he even thinking? She couldn't be pretty! He couldn't think about her like this. It was the first part of falling in love. And only people who were grown up fell in love. He wouldn't, no matter what the Wolf had said. He needed to fix this. Quickly.

He looked at the pixies fluttering around him and grinned. He was brilliant. It was the most genius idea of all time. He couldn't wait to see her expression when she woke up. "Pixies! Bring me some wipes and then a sharpie. This masterpiece needs a clean palette."


End file.
